Lo Peor que nos Puede Pasar
by Casery Blood
Summary: Capitulo 6 y 7: En la misma excursión escolar de bajo presupuesto se dan varias situaciones inesperadas... muy inesperadas, pero a fin de cuentas siempre se solucionan... ¿Siempre funciona? Quién sabe... Todos los derechos de personajes a Parker y a Stone.
1. Piloto: La comida china es buena

**Notas del autor al final..**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA ESTO ES FANON, PORQUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS LA SERIE PRESENTE ES SOLAMENTE PURA COINCIDENCIA, SE TOMARÁ A PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS ASÍ QUE NO ESPERES A LOS PENDEJOS PROTAGONISTAS EN ESTE FANFIC, PERO EL AUTOR ESTA OBLIGADAMENTE COMPROMETIDO A DECIRTE QUE ESTE FIC SERÁ DIVERTIDO Y QUE TOMARÁ REFERENCIAS DE SERIES Y PELÍCULAS CONOCIDAS, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN PAJERITOS.**

 **Kevin POV**

Pero que sueño raro tuve, conocer a un Chubaca Dark que se la pasaba llamándome pendejo.

Mmm pero ¿Que es eso? - me detuve porque una revista se encontraba debajo mio- mire el título y...

 _"REVISTA PARA CONQUISTAR CHICAS AÚN TENIENDO MIRADA DE VIOLADOR"_

\- ¡Agh ESTO NO SIRVE! - La aventé al basurero,..¿Porque seré odiado?- Gire a mi derecha y había algo impregnado en la pared "puto el que lo lea".

\- Jajaja, que gracioso papá.

Bueno, es hora de ir a la casa de la plana.

* * *

 **Powder POV**

AL OTRO LADO DE SOUTH PARK...

\- Que bien que haya llegado el domingo- una chica de la serie, apenas conocida y casi inexistente se levanto de su cama.

\- Hola - Le contestó un Pavo Real con voz de bebé, que se encontraba debajo de sus sábanas.

\- ¿Quién coño eres tú? - dijo algo adormitada y sorprendida.

\- No temas Powder, tan sólo soy un efecto secundario de la marihuana., tu ya sabes.- Powder se limitó a sonreír.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar con el tema de _Barbie Girl,_ ella pegó un fuerte grito al observar la pantalla y bajo en dirección a la puerta de la calle.

\- Sally hoy llegas tarde será mejor que te acerque al colegio.

-¿Qué?, ni se te ocurra, hoy es domingo mamá. - sentenció, aunque a la verga se iría su opinión, su madre siempre se equivocó, en llamarla así, en su educación y en sus acciones.

-¿Porque no? Si tienes una mami cool y genial, ¿No es así?- levantó la vista y su hija ya se había ido, dejando la puerta abierta...

* * *

 **Heidi POV**

En un domingo como este llamé a Kevin, porque como todos están ocupados en sus cosas sólo me quedaba nada más y nada menos que ese subnormal para llamarlo e invitarle a comer con mis padres comida china. Mis padres estaban .. em, no sé porqué seguían es sus cuartos a esta hora del día.

\- Te he apuntado todo lo que vamos a pedir en una lista ¿Vale?

\- Vale - me respondió, personalmente hubiese preferido que mi prima Sally fuera mi compañera el día de hoy, lo sé ella saber hablar más de dos idiomas, alemán, francés, ruso, y japonés, ¿Qué? ¿Chino y japonés no es lo mismo?, ¿Al menos el chino entenderá el japones?, creo que me equivoqué, pero no pierdo nada a que Kevin intente hacer la llamada, ya tengo un haz debajo de la manga, he descargado una aplicación en mi IPhone para saber hablar chino mandarín, esto no puede fallar.

\- Vaya puta mierda de letra, no se entiende ni un cojón.- Me calmé, Kevin no arruinaría mi buen humor de la mañana, el podrá parecer un chico común y corriente y sobretodo de relleno, pero si todos supieran lo marica que es con los temas de Galáctica y Star Trek sobretodo conmigo.

\- Pues lo memorizas, siempre quejándote de todo, voy a llamar al chino ya.

Marqué los números indicados y le pasé el celular - Vamos - le insistí, pero por la cara de Kevin parecía querer comer cualquier cosa, incluso mierda, pero menos comida china. Quizás sea porque él sea un chino mestizo, quien sabe.

\- Joder, yo quería pizza, no esa mierda china - tenía razón - Ya es tarde - respondí mientras apreté el botón "Llamar".

\- No no no no ¡NO! - Kevin estaba sobre presión, solo me alejé de él para evitar su ataque de ira, menos mal que papá sigue vivo ... y en casa.

-BIENVENIDO AL LESTAULANTE DE FELICIA ¿QUE LESEA? - Kevin se sobresaltó por la voz chillona e irritante de la china loca que se encontraba detrás de esa linea.

\- Mierda, en la que me he metido.

\- No te pongas nervioso - Me impuse dominante y cuerda, le miré a los ojos con seriedad diciéndole a Kevin con la mirada :"Si lo arruinas te mato". Kevin entendió el mensaje.

\- Em hola yo quería pedir, em, ¿Una polla con curro?, em - me tapé la cara con mis palmas, pero ¿ahora que drogas galácticas se fumó Kevin? - Em, arroz maravilla, em ternera fría y em pan em pan japonés.

\- SEÑOLITA DONLE EL PELILO LEJAMOS.

\- ¡VIVO EN MI CASA! Venga pronto.

\- POLLO CON CULI, CON CHILPILAS - Kevin arrojó el celular al sofá sólo le miré enfadada y el subnormal nuevamente se acercó. - ¿Y eso que más da si toda su comida sabe a cartón?, Verá china todo lo que quería era encargar una pizza pero al parecer los padres de mi amiga y mi propia "amiga" creen que la comida chatarra estadounidense arruina la vida, sobretodo la social de quien la consume, por eso comen su comida culera, agh , ¡CIERRE LA PUTA BOCA EGOCÉNTRICA DE MIERDA! - y colgó la llamada.

\- Ahora ¿Hamburguesas? - lo mire con enfado y era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Powder POV**

Me encuentro en una cabina llena de espejos y chicas masoquistas, donde Lady Sasha Lavack; una Drag Queen me enseña el arte que amo: el ballet.

\- Lady Lavack, ¿Usted a mi edad ha tenido picores "allí"?

\- ¡¿TE HAN PEGADO LADILLAS?!

\- ¡NO!, Tan sólo estoy parodiando al comercial de Vaginesil.

\- Eso espero, no quiero una plaga aquí, ni mucho menos una pulgosa.

\- ¿Pero que hice de malo?, en mi casa nadie me oye y ni logran comprender mis conclusiones, usted puede comprenderme pero veo que hoy no tiene la paciencia.

\- No tengo paciencia suficiente porque hoy vienes a cobrar la renta y ustedes grupo de mierdas incompetentes no ganaron un concurso este año, sobretodo tú Sally, escuche que tenías el mejor récord del lugar donde proviniste.

\- Pero Lady Lavack, acabo de residir aquí hace un mes, y no se que debo hacer cuando sienta humedad en las noches.

\- Sally querida - me tocó los hombros y volvió a entonar su voz masculina afeminada - estoy estresada, por ahora deja de imitar a esos jodidos comerciales, no es gracioso, cállate pendejita y así te verás ... mas bonita, ¿de acuerdo?... Pensándolo bien, váyanse todas, no hay clases hasta nuevo aviso, Sally querida tu te quedas.

\- CARAJO - (Sonido de disco rayado), el travestí me miró exhortado .. o exhaltada.

\- Perdón, pero a mi me gustaría irme también, ¿Sabe?mi prima Heidi va a hacer un gran almuerzo el día de hoy y no me gustaría almorzar con mi "familia", Así que, ¿Puedo- No pude continuar, me retuvo del brazo y dijo unas palabras a las que no pude decir que no.

\- SIE WOLLEN HEUTE IHR LEBEN ÄNDERN?

No sé como explicarlo pero sentí como el sistema monitorio de mi cuerpo dejó de responder mi voluntad y se meció a la suya...

* * *

 **? POV**

 **(No es Powder)**

 **-** Mira, la llave del cuarto de mi casa.

\- La de ... ¿Los legos 2014?

\- No hablo de esa casa sino de mi cuarto.

...

\- ¡AUXILIO!, ¡SOY SÓLO UN NIÑO! - Me caí, mi rodilla se fracturó. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

...

\- Ese mocoso era bien puto .. y se puteo la rodilla - (Sonido de batería innecesario).

...

\- ¿SABES POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ MAMÓN?

\- ¿Pero cómo llegué aquí?

\- Oh no, tu no llegaste, Nosotros te trajimos.

\- OK - Tenía miedo - Eso quiere decir que trabajas para "Ese hombre" ¿Cierto? - De verdad tenía mucho miedo - No puede ser...

\- Mira podemos arreglarlo, ¿si tu quieres entiendes?

\- Esto ya no me esta gustando.

\- Es porque no lo has probado - (sonido de interrupción jodidamente incómodo)- Me refiero ... a la comida china.

Tenía miedo al principio pero al comer como cerdo este paladar hicieron que abriera la boca, literalmente y metafóricamente.

Yo (sonido de pitido de censura para evitar escuchar el nombre del susodicho), por fin conseguí un pase de comida china para todo un año aunque todavía me duela la mandíbula y raramente el culo de haber estado masticando 13 horas seguidas, pero lo que me pregunto es ...

FLASHBACK DE ULTIMO MOMENTO

Observe el contrato que firme con ellos y dí mi autorización para que no les hiciera una demanda por si llego a acordarme de todas las pendejadas que les dije y que hice.

\- ¡MIERDA NO! ¡QUE HICE!

-Continuará-

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora**

 **Y así queridos lectores comencé a crear un spin off - fanon de SP, en serio no sé como voy a manejar esto (en la escritura) porque en sí la serie y su transcurso es muy imperactiva y tener que describir todo literal me hará tener que poner redundancias de redundancias, según: Si este capitulo tiene éxito, no demoraré en subir el otro , personalmente no creo que esto vaya a transcender mas allá así que decidí hacerla una serie corta. Se habrán fijado que tiene referencias y las seguirá habiendo, ahora las incógnitas que dejó este piloto:**

 **\- ¿Que le sucedió a Powder?**

 **\- ¿Heidi asesinó a Kevin o Kevin sacó una espada láser?**

 **\- ¿(sonido de pitido de censura para evitar escuchar el nombre del susodicho) solucionará el gran lío que impuso?**

 **Y sobretodo...**

 **\- ¿Por qué en la sección de personajes: Jenny Simons y Leslie Myeyers no están disponibles, ellas dos serán importantes (Spoilers)?**

 **No se pierdan la otra parte del piloto que de seguro a nadie le interesa.**

 **Bye ;)**

 **PD: Lo que el Drag Queen dijo es :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se los dejo de tarea :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Era broma, es: ¿Q** **uieres cambiar tu vida el día de hoy?**


	2. Piloto: La comida china es mierda

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

Ya era la tarde y aún nuestro sujeto incógnito se encuentra en la avenida principal - ¡Tengo que darme prisa, Mi Polvito está en problemas!

 **Y AHORA LA EXCITANTE CONCLUSIÓN...**

 **LA COMIDA CHINA ES UNA MIERDA**

 **Powder POV**

 **Antes de iniciar la lectura les pedimos que no intenten esto en casa, a menos que tengas 2 amigos que podrían ser subnormales pero REALMENTE comprometidos con la amistad, una prima cariñosa, un seguro de vida ilimitado, un mundo jodido y un narrador completamente drogado que quizás no te mate o altere tu destino con un horrible final, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Powder POV**

(Introduzca el Coro del Tema del Barbero de Sevilla)

...

En ese mismo día - Oigan ¿No les gustaría canjear un corte gratis?-una chica de 6 grado estaba repartiendo volantes pero una de sus amigas retuvo mi brazo.

\- Oye espera ¡TU TE FUISTE DE LA ESTÉTICA SIN PAGAR!.

\- ¿Qué? - La conozco.

FLASHBACK

\- Sólo corte las puntas por favor - Un solo corte, nada más, pero comienzo a escuchar el sonido de la rasuradora, y ese sonido se acerca a mi lado izquierdo dejándome peor que Skriller.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE SÓLO LAS PUNTAS! - Ese día añadí un trauma a la lista de traumas que me propuse a enfrentar... algún día, ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!, Ellas se rieron de mi. Ellas me dejaron pelona, y lo peor de todo es que no pude gritar o decirles algo, aún no acostumbro a dialogar con personas que no sean de confianza o simplemente desconocidos. Pero de repente las chicas de 6 grado comenzaron a formar una ronda, y yo estaba dentro.

...

Vamos Powder piensa, ¿Que harías en un momento así?

Oh, ya sé - Les recomiendo no acercarse, al chico que acaban de noquear tiene artritis, despertará dentro de cinco y las contagiará.

\- Ay sí ¿Como no?, y saldremos corriendo, no nos jodas mocosa. - Ese sarcasmo era predecible.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - Ha despertado - ¡TENIA RAZÓN! ¡VAYÁMONOS! - Ellas salieron corriendo pero no entiendo porque me joden y fastidian. Bueno, mi amigo acaba de despertar, debo ayudarlo.

Los de 6 grado siempre fastidiaron, en especial "aquel hombre", pero eso no importa ahora, debo preocuparme por mi amigo, esas perras lo han noqueado en cuanto se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Cabeza de coco?, ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Por qué me llamas cabeza de coco?

\- Porque el narrador censuró tu identidad, y se revelará esta al final del capítulo.

\- No me gusta ese sobrenombre.

\- Lastima

\- Entonces si es así ¿Porqué no inventamos un seudónimo?

\- ¿Te parece llamarte Leonardo Dicat Primeow?

\- ¿Pero porque el nombre del gato de Heidi?

\- Porque veo en los ojos de Heidi cada día querer mencionar ese nombre, recuerda que se perdió.

\- ¡Pero ese nombre es muy culero!

\- ¿O lo tomas o lo dejas?

\- ¿No puede ser otro nombre?

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Vamos Powder, no me hagas esto.

\- ¿Quién me habla?, Nadie, voy a buscar a Leonardo Dicat Primeow.

\- Bien, bien, soy Leonardo Dicat Primeow, recuerda que lo hago porque no quiero desaparecer de las lineas, además de que el autor censuró mi identidad. A menos que te estés cobrando las veces que te llamo "Polvito".

\- ¿Crees que es sólo por eso? - Admito que me encabroné en ese instante, pero sólo por dentro.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

\- Bueno, ejem, bueno... ¿Y si te dijera que los chicos de 6 grado me secuestraron, me drogaron, y no sé si me violaron, pero les dí la dirección de tu casa y firme un contrato que evita demandarlos por cualquier consecuencia que llegue a pasarte a ti... Y A MI?

El viento comenzó a sonar mientras una gran incomodidad invadía mi ser. Y TAMBIÉN LAS GANAS DE MATAR A LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW.

\- ¿No estas molesta verdad? - Me miro con cara de perro regañado y suspiré.

\- Descuida, a cualquiera le puede pasar LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW.

\- Powder ¿No estas molesta verdad?

\- No, ya te dije.

\- Entonces ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué seguiste a ese travestí mierdoso?

...

\- No, ... , pero... prometo decírtelo un día, en el momento adecuado.

\- Me alegra que todavía sigas confiando en mí.

\- No te confíes demasiado, DICAT PRIMEOW.

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

\- ¡Esto no es justo!, ¡A mí no me metas en esa mierda! - Después siento su gran palma rozar delicadamente mi rostro... A QUIEN ENGAÑO, Esa puta me abofeteó. SEGÚN ELLA TENGO LA CULPA QUE NO PODAMOS COMER NADA Y COMO PAGO DEBO AYUDARLA A BUSCAR A SU "BENDITO" GATO.

-¡No digas groserías!, Estas con una chica. - Heidi puede ser más lista que yo pero tiene un temperamento que da ganas de comer de vuelta tu vomito en vez de escuchar sus sermones.

\- ¡LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW! - Porque carajo tuvo que ponerle un nombre así a su gato.

\- Y hablando de chicas mira quien esta allí - Heidi señalo a un grupo de chicas, era el grupo de chicas populares de nuestra clase, y ella quería formar parte de él, pero dentro de ese grupo se encuentra una hermosa doncella espacial, no digo que la princesa Leia sea fea pero al menos ella era real, oh no se esta acercando.

 _Canción Close to you_

 _..._

Esta vez voy a saludarle, REACCIONA KEVIN, Esta será la historia que le contarás a tus hijos y nietos, de cómo conocí a su madre y abuela.

\- Hola Red, gracias por ayudarme a buscar a Leonardo Dicat Primeow. - No sabia que Red y Heidi eran amigas.

\- Hola Heidi, y .. tu...

...

Me ignoró, maldita sea, SABIA QUE NO DEBÍ HACERME ILUSIONES. Un momento ¿Estoy babeando?

\- Te vi muy triste la semana pasada así que las chicas y yo decidimos ayudarte.

\- ¿En serio? - Cuestionó mi disque amiga

* * *

 **Red POV**

 **Flashback**

\- Has estado viendo esto sin parpadear por más de 20 minutos Red. - me dijo Annie mientras estábamos viendo ese cartel que puso Turner para encontrar a su gatito.

\- Estoy documentando esto para mi blog - respondí - Mujeres locas y con su obsesión por los gatos y sus nombres ridículos, a la gente le encanta leer basura sin sentido como esta, lo cual les hace olvidar que el mundo está lleno de pobreza, de guerra y hambre, pero aún así se las pasa la mayor parte de su vida quejándose por pagar 2 dólares de más en los supermercados o porque el autobús llega 5 minutos tarde ..., es perfecto, ya puedo leer a las futuras escritoras - mencione mientras comencé a alzar aire, pero Annie me miro extraño, ah, de seguro piensa en lo que dije.

* * *

 **Narrador POV**

Leonardo Dicat Primeow

\- A QUIEN MIERDA SE LE OCURRE LLAMAR A SU GATO LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW

\- A QUIEN MIERDA SE LE OCURRE LLAMAR A SU GATO LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW

Dijeron Kevin y Red al unísono de sus mente, lástima que no tengan conexión mental, para ver lo mucho que tienen en común.

(Sonido de Interrupción)- ¡AHÍ ESTAS MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡NO TE ESCAPES DE MÍ TE VENDERÉ A UN JODIDO RESTAURANTE CHINO! - Al parecer Kevin encontró a Leonar..., no diré su nombre, al gato perdido de Heidi.

\- ¡Un momento!, ¡CONOZCO LA VOZ DEL TELÉFONO!, ¡ELES DEL TELÉFONO!

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

Mierda, no sé que me da mas miedo, el hecho de que me haya cruzado con esa loca o el hecho de parecerse a Jabba, estaba viniendo hacia mí, y Heidi esta a más de 2 metros de distancia, aunque gritara ella no alcanzaría a defenderme, y aunque corriera sé que algo mal iba a pasar, que hago.

\- Bueno me llévale a tu gato mascota pala la siguiente olden como muestla le lisculpas. - No, lo ha cargado, Heidi no está viendo.

\- ¡Heidi! - La señora china comenzó a dar carrera, increíble, estará gorda pero es muy veloz la desgraciada.

* * *

 **Heidi POV**

Estaba con Red y las demás buscando a Leonardo Dicat Primeow pero escucho a Kevin llamarme, y allí estaba el felino por el cuál llore 74 horas, comencé a correr y noto que Red comienza a seguirme, pero antes se despide de las demás, supongo que tenían algo más que hacer.

\- ¡NO NO SE LLEVE! - Los gritos de Kevin me dieron a entender que se lo iban a llevar, ¿porqué? - ¡NO SE LO COMAN! - Ese fue el punto de quiebre para comenzar a odiar a los chinos.

LDM logra escapar de los robustos brazos de la señora y viene a mi, no puedo aguantar reír de felicidad y cargarlo, estaba muy feliz y si la señora se acercaba a quitármelo iba a ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Red estaba a mi lado y noté que se estaba fijando en Kevin.

\- Oye ¿Tu lo encontraste? ¡Que impresionante! - De verdad Kevin se pudo ganar la admiración de una chica.

\- O cálmate baby esas cosas simples las hago antes de tomar mi desayuno nutritivo en barra - Hasta ahora.

\- Ah, ok, creo que me voy a casa, cuídate Heidi, cuídate Kenta. - Kevin, la cagaste, de veras.

\- Sabe la mitad de mi nombre. - Y ahora pusiste mirada de borrego. Pero tengo una aberración a la que enfrentarme.

\- ¡NIÑA! ¡LEUELVEME MI CENA! - Un momento.

-¿QUE?, ¿USTEDES COMEN GATO?

\- No sólo gato, también lata fina, y algunos anfibios - De repente vomité inesperadamente, Kevin se sorprendió.

\- Oye, la comida China no es asquerosa, es nutritiva, libre de grasa, o si no mira como estoy ahora - No me pregunten porque pero volví a vomitar.

Oh gracias al cielo, en la esquina del parque estaba una patrulla policial, me les acerque y reporté lo sucedido, esa gorda fue detenida por intentar secuestrar a mi gatito.

\- Bueno, nada salió mal, apenas son las 2 pm, estamos en la plaza de South Park, no hemos almorzado pero todo fue genial.

\- A decir verdad iba a invitar a Powder en tu lugar.

\- ¿A Powder?

Hablando del rey de Roma, Powder y (Pitido de censura) nos vieron y llegan hacia nosotros.

\- Hola chicos, creí que iban a merendar hoy en casa de Heidi - mencionó mi prima. - Estuve con Leonardo Dicat Primeow todo el día.

\- Eso es mentira, Leonardo Dicat Primeow se había perdido - Dijo Kevin

\- Bueno no lo entenderás. - Suspiré y llamé a mis padres, me dieron permiso de hacer una reunión una vez más, mi papá se enojó porque íbamos a pedir pizza pero le comenté que la Comida china era 10 veces peor, no cedió a mi palabra pero no evitamos pedir pizza, es la primera vez que Powder la prueba, y le encanta, eso me hace sentir bien, ella es muy importante para mi y desearía que fuese feliz porque siento que no lo es. Pero ahora si, gracias a ella conocí a (Sonido de tambores porque le quitaremos la censura a nuestro misterioso personaje) Bradley, y también a Kevin, ese trío a veces hacen de las suyas, y me cuesta admitirlo pero me encanta la pizza, al parecer será mi primera y última vez en comerla porque no creo que papá me deje hacerlo después, pero no hay nada de malo que uno se dé sus gustos, siempre habrán errores en empresas distribuidoras de comida rápida, o pondrán más grasas, o habrá una rata dentro del producto, todos somos humanos y podemos equivocarnos pero también hay que darnos cuenta que al hacerlo tenemos que aprender de esos errores y estar consientes de lo que realmente nos hace daño o no, y por eso-

\- ¡LEONARDO DICAT PRIMEOW!, NO ME ARAÑES CARAJO.- Lastima, estoy lidiando con mi gato ahora, así que el mensaje que iba a compartir con ustedes no estará concluido.

* * *

 **Bueno este capitulo complementa el piloto, recuerden que esto es alterno a la serie original y quizás esté cronológicamente conectada. En el próximo capitulo se explicarán las razones del acoso por parte de los chicos de 6 grado, y como dato curioso Powder en castellano significa "Polvito". Si hay errores ortográficos háganme saber. Sin nada más que decir... CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

\- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

China: Huairou - 1: 30 pm Domingo

\- Sé tu historial de vida Powder, creo que necesitas saber de esto, ¿Eres de procedencia rusa verdad?, No me sorprende, aunque esperaba otra reacción de ti cuando dije las "Palabras Mágicas".

\- Si es consciente de eso, ¿Al menos pensaste en el daño que pudiste causar?

\- Descuida, tendré cuidado la otra vez, verás Powder, pertenezco a una agencia categóricamente de la CIA que se encarga de operar y dispersar la perversión en todo el mundo, sólo es una inofensiva cortina de humo para evitar que las personas puedan estresarse.

\- Aún así no entiendo porque- Powder no llegó a completar la frase, porque toda su conciencia fue en declive.

Nadie lo sabe pero Powder puso una mueca de miedo y asombro, ¿Porqué?, se preguntaran, estaba frente a la muralla china y pudo observar con sus propios ojos una grieta y dentro de ella el rostro de perfil de Adolfo Hittler, pero no como cualquier humano, sino como un gigante que estaba atrapado dentro de las murallas, lo que más le aterro fue en observar que todavía sus pupilas podía moverlas, ese gigantes estaba vivo, vivo pero inmóvil.

Los hombres de seguridad estaban rodeando la zona para evitar que un turista pueda pasar.

\- Ayer se formó una grieta en esta sección de la muralla, íbamos a enyesarlo porque sino lo hacíamos no iban a multar por dar un mal mantenimiento, pero nunca creímos encontrar una cara gigante de Adolfo Hittler aquí, sus pupilas se mueven, no te acerque demasiado, los guardias acaban de mearle encima para llamar su atención, debe de seguir apestando.

\- ¿QUE VAN A HACER AHORA?

-¿Que vamos a hacer?, Simple - El drag queen, con su peluca rosa extravagante, y un vestido de piel con el mismo color - pésima elección, eso tinta más sus piernas morenas - tomó un gran edredón del mismo color de la pared y cubrió la grieta desde arriba. - Listo, ahora está más bonito, ayúdenme putos - el drag queen pidió ayuda al personal.

\- ¡ALGUIEN MÁS SABE DE ESTO!

\- Hemos rodeado la zona, sólo ellos - señaló a los de seguridad - tu y yo sabemos.

\- ¿Disculpen? ¿Tienen la hora? - era un turista que casualmente había entrado, pero no duró mucho porque un guardia de seguridad le disparó en el abdomen.

\- Descuiden, no lo maté... tal vez si o tal vez no... llevémoslo de inmediato a un hospital antes de recibir cargos - musitó el guardia que ejecutó recientemente con su francotirador. Mientras se llevaron al civil para ser atendido, El consejo de limpieza continuo aumentando la cantidad de sabanas y edredones para cubrir el hoyo.

\- ¡SOLO LO VAN A TAPAR CON UN EDREDÓN! - grito Powder, estaba llena de pánico.

\- Los ingenieros hicieron sus probabilidades y dijeron que había un 89% de posibilidades para que la muralla se destruya en caso de matar al Titan Hittler, la anatomía de Hittler es quien sostiene esta antigua maravilla.

\- Pero..

\- Nada de pero, si destruimos la muralla nos darán una multa imposible de pagar.

\- Pero ustedes son los que cobran lasa multas.

...

\- Por eso, que feo es estar debiéndose uno mismo, mira Powder - Powder cruzó los brazos - No te enojes, te prometemos que destruiremos la muralla y al Titan, sólo juntaremos el dinero necesario para pagar la multa, mira encontré un centavo, es un buen comienzo.

\- Es ... en serio.

\- Powder, siempre te quejas de todo, e incluso imitas a comerciales mierderos, no va a pasar nada, emm Duncan - Le pregunto a un guardia de seguridad - Cronológicamente ¿Con qué temporada llevamos la sincronización?

\- Con la tercera temporada de South Park.

\- ¿Ves?, no va a pasar nada, Tenemos 17 temporadas de sobra, solucionaremos el problema a tiempo, o que crees, ¿Que por culpa de esto se provoque la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Powder.

\- Ya verás Powder, vamos a estar riéndonos un día de estos por esta graciosa anécdota.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Los Términos del Oso

**Notas del "autor"**

 **A partir de ahora se citarán lineas de canciones o música de fondo para ciertas escenas, también se debe aclarar que antes de comenzar la lectura, esta historia se sitúa simultáneamente con la original de South Park, por medio de la presente doy fe que SP Plus es un fanfiction y autorizado para el abuso de su contenido, etcétera y etcétera... e independientemente de como resulte el producto final no se presentará quejas, protestas, denuncias, ni se formularán cargos.**

 **LOS TÉRMINOS OBLIGATORIOS PARA RESPETAR AL OSO**

En la casa de la familia Turner

 _... Esta semana fue alucinante, encontré a Leonardo Dicat Primeow, pero para no correr nuevamente el riesgo de perderle otra vez se lo di a Powder, para que lo abracé todos los días y no se sienta sola, los chinos que detuvieron esa tarde la policía eran ilegales, por lo que fueron deportados._

 _-_ Creo que eso sería todo - Heidi estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación terminando su tarea y al mismo tiempo; para no aburrirse, escribiendo su diario.

* * *

A continuación los siguientes sucesos se sitúan después del capítulo 2 de la Cuarta Temporada :"El Tonto Crimen De Odio De Cartman 2000"

 **Kevin POV**

 _Mi nombre es Kevin C Stoley, tengo 9 años de edad, vivo en South Park con mi familia, y con mis mejores amigos, esa chica de allá - lo decía señalando a un grupo de niñas - la de cabello rojo se llama Red, ella es mi tipo ideal, somos buenos amigos aunque no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, ella parece estar interesada en otro tipo, siempre la invito a almorzar conmigo en la cafetería, a realizar nuestras tareas, pero sigue llamándome Kev, todavía me cuesta decirle lo que siento, pero cuando ese día llegue estoy seguro de ser correspondido, la otra chica pelirroja que extrañamente tiene un parecido similar al amor de mi vida se llama Sally Powder Turner, pero sólo los amigos la pueden llamar Powder, según ella ese nombre significa "Poder celestial", pero literalmente significa "Polvo"._

 _Sally pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Heidi Turner, su prima - hermana, como Powder ella también es sociable y tolerante con todos, pero si conocieran todos a la verdadera Heidi se darían cuenta DE LO MALDITA QUE ES, espera, ese lado oscuro lo saca con esas personas que no llegan a simpatizarle o llegan a molestar a Powder, es muy inteligente ayudando a sus amigas en especial a su querida prima, pero yo no me quedo atrás._

 _Vivo con mi hermana Esther ***** ; quien también fue en ese mismo campamento, y con el resto de mi familia: mi madre y mi padrastro._

\- Papá, cuando crezca, quiero inventar el helado. - _Estábamos desayunando y saque un tema de conversación._

\- Esta bien hijo, cuando tenía tu edad también tenía sueños estúpidos.

\- ¿Como ser un padrastro que estará siempre para su hijo? - _Esther lo mencionó irónicamente._

\- Ahora que lo mencionas pequeña, es hora de irme, Kevin no olvides que mañana es tu cumpleaños, y me gustaría que el regalo que voy a darte lo conserves hasta ese "Gran día".

\- ¿En serio me darás algo impresionante papá?

\- Sí

\- ¿Será algo que no me causará problemas?

\- Emmm... ¿Si?

\- Que bueno papá - _Dije emocionado mientras mi "papá" cruzaba el surcal de la puerta para ir a trabajar, le sonreí a mi madre en ese momento, devolviéndome la sonrisa y Esther volteó los ojos enojada._

 _Pero como olvidar a mi mejor amigo Bradley, Bradley Biggle, es muy hábil en las tareas y en ser sociable, además de ser tan amable y muy sensible, no entiendo como lo hace pero las chicas lo adoran, bueno, no todos..._

 _-_ Oh así que no me van a golpear ¿Ah?- _Bradley estaba acorralado por un grupo de niños de cuarto (_ El grupo de cuarto de ese entonces _) y eran los bravucones más temidos por los de tercero, en su defensa comenzó a insultarlos y al darse cuenta que Bradley era un niño nuevo en la Primaria le iban a dar su "Bienvenida", vaya hasta los de cuarto adoran a Bradley -_ Sarcasmo _\- porque cuando llegué aquí lo primero que hicieron fue ignorarme_

\- Por eso les llamo maricas en primer lugar así que esta bien que- (El rubio fue interrumpido por los de cuarto, a continuación la siguiente narratoria censurará la paliza y la agonía que esta sufriendo Bradley, pero eso no evitará que puedan usar su imaginación para escucharla los próximos 10 segundos mientras narra Kevin).

 _Él y Powder se vuelven aquellas personas que notan apenas mi existencia, me parece que a las demás personas no les agrado del todo, y creo que mi nivel social bajó cuando se rumoreó que era un chino mestizo... y sobretodo cuando se enteraron mi afición a series relacionadas con la galaxia y el espacio, si no fuera por ellos y ese viaje hacia una selva latinoamericana nada de esta amistad había pasado ¿Cómo me involucré con ellos?...los conocí hace poco después de un viaje forestal que realizó su grupo de intercambio._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK INCÓMODO (Sonido del Pianito de Flashback)**

 **...**

 _En la cafetería escolar, al mediodía, un chico rubio se me acercó y me pidió que le mostrara el lugar, comenzamos a hablar y parecía **agradarle** , sonará raro de mi, pero el al comienzo no llegó a **agradarme** , su voz era muy aguda, además de traer varios frascos llenos de tierra para su sombría colección, poniéndolos sobre la mesa, donde estamos conversando, parecía no importarle mi mueca de disgusto, mi sonrisa sarcástica y las indirectas para que saque esas mierdas de la mesa porque comenzaba a apestar el ambiente, no le importó o quizás no lo notó porque seguía mostrando su sonrisa mientras me escuchaba, pero le daba puntos ponerme atención, sobretodo en mi opinión sobre las chicas populares._

\- Amigo te lo digo, esa chica parecía de esos _Cylons_ (Referencia a Galáctica), que cumplían favores de prostitución.

\- Jesús, cuida tu lenguaje, estamos en un lugar público con gente pública, PÚBLICAMENTE (Redundancias everywere)

\- Oh vamos, tienes que dejar de ser tan...

\- ¿Mariquita?

\- Sí, mariquita, digo... mírate, con ese peinado y esos frascos - _por favor que note el sarcasmo_ \- ... ¿Acaso vienes de la guardería?

\- De hecho voy en primaria, tengo estas fermentaciones de distintas plantas en frascos, además tu también tienes un peinado ridículo y una conversación fuera de lo común.

\- De hecho es genial, y no se discute.

 _A Bradley parece no darle importancia mi conversación, debido a que miraba a todas partes y de la nada comenzó a gritar._

\- Hey mesero... mesero, mesero, ¡MESERO! - _De repente una niña pelirroja apareció frente a nosotros, con una bandeja repleta de postres y con una mirada de curiosidad_.

\- Bradley, en las cafetería estadounidenses no hay meseros, deja de gritar o llamaremos la atención, es más, sabía que deseabas comer pastel, por lo que compré algunos antes de llegar a la escuela.

\- Oh disculpa, pero que maleducado soy, Kevin ella es Sally- _Bradley me estaba presentando a su amiga_ \- Y Sally él es Kevin. - _Ahora me estaba señalando_ \- ¿Vas a comer con nosotros? Que bueno, así conocerás a Kevin también, es raro que la sofocadora de tu prima te haya dejado ir, Por cierto ¿Podrías traerme un té por favor?

\- Claro, ¡Ah!, y saca toda esa mierda de aquí cuando regrese ¿Entendido? - _Ella fue por el té, además de haberle dicho lo que deseaba decir hace rato sobre sus horribles frascos, pero Bradley entendió otra cosa, se giró y me miró algo triste._

\- Kevin, creo que no le caes bien, tu también lo escuchaste, Sally quiere que te vayas. - _Carajo Bradley no entendiste, lo que ella quiso decir... espera ¿Qué trataste de decir con que me vaya?... Una vez más Bradley eres un marica._

 **...**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _Todos vivimos felices en esta pacífica ciudad_ (Le siguen pegando a Bradley) _y nada cambiará esto... tengo todo lo que un niño normal quiere, buenos amigos, una posible novia, unos buenos padres y quizás deba agradecer que mi vida social no sea tan frecuente o me lloverían cientos de insultos como los otros niños._

* * *

 _Ahora se está llevando a cabo una carrera de trineos en el monte Collins, no me molesta que vayamos a perder, no me molesta el hecho del porque las chicas nos retaron, sólo me molesta que Powder haya aceptado el reto, puedo esperarme eso de Bebe, de Esther, de ... ella, no la conozco, recién la veo en la escuela - Es Lizzy - Pero de Powder jamás, sospecho que Heidi tuvo que ver en eso, les dije que era una mala persona._

\- Chicos, hemos ganado la carrera de trineos. - Eso escuche del otro lado, Bradley y yo nos contentamos, e iríamos a buscar a Powder.

\- ¿Por qué Powder aceptó ese reto estúpido?

\- Bueno, aparte de que la forzaron, ella quería vivir aventuras en este pequeño pueblo, originalmente Millie iba a ser el reto. - Me contestó el rubio.

 _Pero... no la comprendo, para mí es mejor una rutina monótona que un día lleno de complicaciones y muchos riesgos que puedan jugar con nuestra vida y credibilidad, aunque... aunque una parte de mi siempre ha querido algún tipo de aventura._

 **Narrador POV**

De repente el cielo se oscureció de forma instantánea, hubo centellas en el cielo de varios colores, escuchándose el lamento grave de un gran oso y finalmente cayó un gran rayo cerca del centro comercial, todos los niños se alarmaron... sobretodo por la tienda de videojuegos que se estaba incendiando en el centro comercial.

 _¿Por qué tuve que desear una aventura?-_ Murmuró Kevin en su mente.

\- ¡Santa Mierda!, Todo se va a incendiar - Algunas personas que merodeaba por ahí estaban comenzando a alarmarse, a correr y a gritar por todo lado.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la montaña Collins, Powder se hallaba inmóvil, siendo enterrada poco a poco por los granizos nieve que caía desde la cima, Esther y Bebe se fueron por sucumbir al miedo, pero Powder no podía irse, no antes de retener el secuestro que se presentó ante sus ojos.

* * *

\- Kevin, ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? - Todos los demás estaban aterrados, y se fueron a casa, Kevin no iba a ser la excepción, Bradley perseguía Kevin para detenerlo y calmarlo, no obstante el semi chino se alejaba cada vez más.

\- Rayos, corre demasiado rápido, ¡Debo ir ahora por Powder! - Se dio media vuelta, resignándose a continuar persiguiendo a su amigo, para ir por su otra amiga.

\- Ellos tienen a Lizzy - Murmuró la pequeña Turner; quién todavía se encontraba enterrada en la nieve.

\- Powder, ¡Ahí estás! - Gritó Bradley y comenzó a escarbar para sacar a su amiga. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, vayamos a mi casa, descuida, la zorra gorda de mi hermana no saldrá de su habitación, así que estaremos seguros hasta que mi mamá llegué y te lleve en su auto a tu casa.

\- No Bradley - le respondió la chica Turner. - Tenemos que ir al Centro Comercial, hubo un gran error - Bradley conocía a Powder, ella siempre se mostraba entusiasta y formal la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque él sospecha que tiene un lado serio y oscuro que todavía no se ha desmantelado toda su personalidad, y a veces se comportaba raro, aveces, y ese momento era un ejemplo.

Bradley sabía casi toda su historia, y ese día cuando conoció a Kevin supo que esa amistad iba a ser duradera - Mentira, Bradley fue imprudente - por eso ese día le contó algo íntimo sobre Powder.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **...**

\- Amigo, cuando Powder... em mejor dile Sally, cuando Sally regrese puedes hablarle de esa Historia Fan de Star Trek; la que me estabas contando. - Ambos niños, seguían en la cafetería escolar , Kevin todavía seguía asqueado con los frascos de fermentación de semillas que estaban sobre la mesa, y Bradley esperaba su té.

\- Bueno verás, Powder puede ser demasiado reservada como para comenzar una amistad, quizás sea por su leve Estrés Postraumático - Bradley se acerco a Kevin pidiendo discreción - a los cuatro años asistió a un campamento de verano pero ocurrió un gran incidente que la marcó de por vida, no te lo puedo decir, pero provocó que sus padres la dejen aquí, junto a su hermano. Ahora viven con un tío y la Señora Kelly.

Kevin quedó boquiabierto al escuchar semejante secreto - Pobre chica, ¿Pero ella tiene amigos?

\- Bueno, esa chica de allá - señaló a Heidi - es su prima y siempre vela por su seguridad, Esther y Millie sólo la conocen por el intercambio, pero parecen llevarse bien.

\- Ah Esther, ella fue de gira a Latinoamérica y es mi melliza, lo digo por sí no te das cuentas. - Bradley comparó a Esther y a Kevin una y otra vez. - No lo sabía - Le respondió.

\- Bradley, tu té. - Era Powder, llegando del estándar de comida. - Pero que te dije. - Miró seriamente a Bradley.

\- Lo siento Powder. - Bradley estaba disculpándose. - pero Kevin quiere ser tu amigo. - Eso provocó que el pelinegro mirase mal al rubio, Powder suspiró y tiró los frascos de la mesa.

\- Oye, ¡Esa era mi colección! - le reclamó a la pelirroja.

\- Tienes muchas más en tu casa. - Le respondió la niña mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Kevin. - ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo verdad? - Le preguntó a Kevin y este acento con la cabeza. - Bueno, cuéntame algo interesante.

Kevin estaba nervioso, no todos los días en su escuela una niña se sienta al lado de un niño para querer escucharlo, la tensión era fuerte, en especial el poderoso contacto visual de Powder que parecía estarlo consumiendo poco a poco, giro su mirada a Bradley, quién le guiño el ojo, dando a entender que debe contarle una historia Fan de Star Trek.

\- Bien, escucha, si después de esto no quieres juntarte conmigo lo entiendo, pero acabas de pedirme algo, y no hay retorno, así que atente a las consecuencias.

\- Estoy lista. - Le respondió estoicamente. Mientras la tensión seguía creciendo y ambos se miraban fijamente, como si se tratase de una batalla de miradas, se rompió el hielo cuando Kevin comenzó a contar su historia.

\- Los protagonistas de una serie de ciencia ficción, que ya no se sigue rodando pero que cuenta con cientos de fans, asisten a una convención. En ella, son contactados por unos alienígenas termianos semejantes a pulpos pero con un sistema de camuflaje que los hace ver como humanos muy parecidos entre sí...

Y así fue como ese día Kevin conoció a una nueva amiga, ella no parecía estar aburrida con su historia, hacían breves pausas, debido a que no entendía los términos como _Enterprise_ o _Vulcano,_ y Kevin se tomaba el tiempo para explicar, teorizar y comparar esos términos ficticios.

 **...**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bradley y Powder daban una carrera hacia el Centro Comercial, mientras la gente aterrorizada corrían en sentido contrario, los vigilantes de seguridad estaban discutiendo con las personas que deseaban entrar para hacer compras, compras que quizás no vuelvan a hacer después de tres meses, recordemos que son semanas de reconstrucción del local y exportación de los productos, ¿Qué más se podía perder?, ante esa conmoción ambos lograron entrar. Ya saben, la seguridad apesta.

\- Pero a ti te vale vergas Lizzy, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla?

\- Porque Lizzy me debe 30 dólares, si se va a morir que muera otro día, primero que me pague - Bradley ya entendió el asunto, ambos seguían corriendo - Además al parecer la confundieron con alguien más.

Lo bueno del Centro Comercial era su división en dos partes.

La mitad de la puerta principal hacia la tienda de cosméticos estaba repleta de osos, y la otra mitad restante todavía estaba intacta, ellos fueron hasta el fondo para ayudar junto con otras personas a bloquear una entrada, Powder y Bradley tenían sus motivos para estar allí.

\- Quizás los osos no puedan entrar. - Sentenció Bradley.

\- Entraron. - Dijo un vendedor de electrodomésticos; quien tenia un puesto cerca.

\- Oh maldición, ¡La señorita del coro trabaja cerca de aquí!. - Bradley señaló Al fondo de la otra mitad, sostuvo a Powder de su mano para ir donde la señorita del coro; quién tenía un puesto temporal que reunía firmas para la destrucción de bosques forestales, tenían en cuenta que después del viaje a Latinoamerica la Señora Stevens se infecto de un virus extraño, era temporal, pero provocó la hinchazón en sus labios, evitando que pueda hablar coherentemente.

\- Ese niño es estúpido. - Grito un indigente que corría sentido contrario a ellos.

\- Atención a todos - Era la voz de la locutora del centro comercial, sonaba a un tipo transexual - el sector exterior derecho está destruido, y los osos empezaron a entrar por todas las tiendas, por favor diríjanse a la entrada de la Tienda Sonrisas, de forma calmada y ordenada, mientras tanto tocaremos música relajante de jazz.

(Inserte cualquier música de Jazz por aquí)

\- Oh que lindo - Menciono un ciudadano, la policía había cerrado la puerta central para evitar que los osos invadan la ciudad pero no falto para que los gritos desesperantes y un ambiente de horror se representara en el centro comercial, varias personas estaban siendo devoradas y destrozadas por osos Grizzlies.

\- Ahora le subiremos a la música. - Aviso la locutora

\- ¿Saben qué?, Hoy me levanté, reflexioné mi vida y... y me dí cuenta que los odio a todos, y esto paso, así que, hoy fue un éxito. - Kevin estaba viendo los noticieros en la sala estar de su casa, no pudo evitar decir eso, siempre lo tacharon como un sujeto raro y friki, sus pensamientos dieron una pausa para fijarse en su televisor y ver que la cámara capturó en escena a sus amigos corriendo, sorprendiéndose y preguntándose ¿Qué carajos están haciendo en ese lugar?, lastimosamente el camarógrafo; al igual que el reportero del canal de noticias murió devorado para que Kevin y otras personas puedan dar un vistazo de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

\- Señorita Stevens ¿Está bien? - Bradley había encontrado a su tutora, en un estado deplorable, las placas del techo cayeron a las extremidades inferiores de su cuerpo, atrapándola y dejándola sin ningún tipo de escapatoria, no podía gritar, sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados.

\- Ujum - Respondió la mujer con dificultad.

\- ¿Es porque esta placa está encima tuyo? - Bradley señalo la placa con sus pies.

\- ¿Ujum? - Otra vez se complicó en poder responder.

\- ¿Quieres que Powder y yo te ayudemos?

\- ¡UJUM! - La mujer respondió molesta.

\- Powder, usa tu superfuerza o algo. - Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con una de las placas del suelo, sin llegar a tener éxito.

\- Vienen tres osos. - Turner advirtió mirando delante suyo a tres osos acercándose con cautela.

\- No se preocupen niños - Una voz interrumpió a los niños quienes enfocaron su atención al ambiente del lugar, llegaron helicópteros, y de unas cuerdas bajaban unos hombres blindados, todos los escudos, los móviles y sus prendas tenía una insignia marcada: CIA.

La policía era inútil en su trabajo. - Ajam ajam ... oficial Barbrady, ajam - Por eso la CIA se estaba haciendo cargo de ahora en adelante, sobretodo e rescatar a las personas por vía aire.

\- Pero tú. -Powder lo reconoció, era Duncan, el amigo de su mentora, un tipo rubio y bien parecido, lo que tenía de musculo le faltaba de cerebro.

\- Turner, Sasha me envió aquí por ti, muchachos comiencen a escarbar. - Dio una orden a sus camaradas para ayudar a que la señorita del coro pueda salir de los escombros que atrapaban sus piernas. - Ahora, es HORA DE DUNCAN. - Duncan estaba dispuesto y determinado a eliminar osos, aunque le cueste una multa por maltrato animal. - Yo me encargaré de esos osos.

\- ¡Duncan no puedes! - Exclamó Powder.

\- Claro que puedo querida - El soldado respondió a la pelirroja mientras daba carrera a su presa, no puede perder, tiene un francotirador, un armadura blindada y la experiencia necesaria, iba a ganar y era imposible que perdiera - lo degollaré, me lo freiré y lo- No termino su frase, estaba cerca de 2 metros a un oso y se dio cuenta de lo que Powder había tratado de advertir: No podía matarlo, no es el hecho de no querer matarlo por miedo o por el respeto a la fauna silvestre, técnicamente NO DEBE MATARLO.

El soldado se quedo paralizado de la impresión y el oso parecía mostrar una sonrisa, enfocaba al oso, a Duncan, al oso, a Duncan, al oso, a Dun... Duncan se orino en los pantalones por el pánico.

\- NO NO NO NO, Muchachos aborden la misión - Duncan dio media vuelta y huyó como si de un cobarde se tratara, pero antes - Ok niños díganle adiós a la Señorita Stevens. - cargó a los niños en cada brazo y sentenció a su tropa una retirada, sin importar a cuantos hayan dejado atrás.

\- ¡NO! - Bradley estaba llorando, no quería dejar a su maestra allí.

\- ¡MUMM! - Gritó la Señorita Stevens, estirando su brazo izquierdo. Los osos comenzaron a acercarse para atacar a la mujer.

\- No puedo ver esto. - Duncan estaba cargando a Bradley de manera inversa, haciendo que el rubio viera atrás. - ¡DAME LA VUELTA! ¡DAME LA VUELTA!

\- Lo siento niño, ella se fue.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Bradley gritó desquisiadamente cuando un oso tomó el cuello de su ex tutora, y se lo arrancó instantáneamente.

 _Hello darknness my old friend_

* * *

 _-_ Muy bien chicos, la mayoría de la gente ha pasado la puerta, retirada, retirada, y no olviden de bloquear las puertas, estos osos no deben salir a la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos matarlos y ya?

\- Porque estos osos son símbolos oficiales de la Unión Soviética.

* * *

Estaban en el helicóptero, Bradley seguía llorando y Powder estaba preocupada por él.

\- ¡Duncan! ¡Tenemos que volver! - Sentenció Powder.

\- Niña, ¿Acaso estas jodidamente loca?

(Inserte sonido de grillos por aquí)

\- La pregunta ofende. - Dijo por fin Bradley, calmando su llanto.

\- A ver dime ¿Por qué tenemos que volver? - Reto a la pelirroja intentando subestimarla.

\- Porque Lizzy se encuentra en el subterráneo. - Lo miró seriamente.

\- Lizzy ¿Que?, Como sea, ella está muerta. - Bufó una vez más.

\- Claro que no, la secuestraron, y fueron los soviéticos. - Powder cerró los ojos y se mantuvo tranquila.

\- ¿Dices que los soviéticos están debajo de este centro comercial? - El muy bastardo siguió burlándose de ella.

\- Aja, no hay que ser tan idiota como para darse cuenta que los osos no salieron del Centro Comercial.

\- Eso es porque nosotros bloqueamos las entradas y salidas posibles pequeña zanahoria. - Escupió sus últimas palabras con gracia, al fin y al cabo era sólo una niñita.

\- Eso no es cierto, mire allá. - Powder señalo una ruptura de escape, pero la vista panorámica permitió ver a Duncan ver más de una ruptura de acceso a la ciudad para los osos.

\- Ejem, bueno... ¿Que propones? - Musitó enojado, avergonzado y rendido.

 _\- Powder diles que traigan polka y comiencen a bailar._

 _\- Al infinito y más allá._ \- Repentinamente, las voces internas de Powder se activaron simultáneamente, Bradley se dio cuenta de su reacción al tocarse ambas manos en la nuca.

\- Es hora de su receta médica. - Tomó a Powder de los hombros y sentarla en un lugar fuera de mareos. - Yo puedo proponer algo.

\- Niño, te recomiendo que no sea una alternativa como la lucha o matanzas, CARAJO SON SOVIÉTICOS. - Musito sin gracia Duncan

\- Ya escuché suficiente. - La radio del avión entró en llamada. - Powder, querida, ¿Qué carajos está pasando?

\- Hola, ¿Puedo responder por ella? - Añadió Bradley

\- ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

\- Señora, es sólo un niño.

\- No me importa.

\- Sally me contó que secuestraron a su amiga.

\- ¿Y?

\- Se equivocaron de persona.

* * *

\- Hola Powder, nos volvemos a ver. - Powder escucho una voz demasiado aguda y podía ver a un mini pavo real en su hombro, había tomado su medicina, pero ahora recordó porque dejaba de tomarla.

\- Ay no, tú, no importa, prefiero esto a que mil voces me estén acosando.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Bradley se inquieto al ver a su amiga hablar sola.

\- Lo siento, pero insisto que tenemos que salvar a Lizzy.

\- Es sólo una niña más o una niña menos, no hará ninguna diferencia si se mue-

\- Creen que Lizzy es aquella que persona que tu buscas. - Powder calló la boca de su tutora.

...Solo se escuchaba la hélice en ejecución del Helicóptero

\- ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE LA SECUESTRARON? - Powder levantó la voz porque el Drag Queen que estaba comunicándose en el radiotransmisor con ella seguía sin entender, pero despertó de su lapso.

... Se sigue escuchando la hélice en ejecución del Helicóptero.

\- Maldita sea,¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, carajo, escuchen todos, nuestro objeto ahora será en rescatar a la amiga de mi estúpida pupilo. - Dio su orden desganadamente, pero que más le quedaba por hacer, presionó fuerte el radiotransmisor y gruñó entre dientes.

\- Ella no es mi amiga. -Finalizó Powder.

\- ¿No es tu amiga?, Que pena, parecías llevare bien con ella. - El mini pavo real le habló cerca de su oído.

Powder ignoró sus síntomas, Bradley seguía si entender, Duncan... Duncan era un idiota y Lady Sasha sólo se dispuso a dar ordenes mediante el radiotransmisor, ni loco o loca iba a poner un pie en ese lugar, los soviéticos eran su mayor temor.

* * *

Afuera del Centro Comercial Kevin se dispuso a entrar, no era porque realmente le preocupaba el bienestar de sus amigos, si no hacía nada, iba a perder a los dos únicos estúpidos que podían soportarle todo; sus historia, sus ocurrencias TODO, el semi chino no estaba listo para volver a la soledad, aún los necesitaba, ya lo meritó varias veces, si se iba con Heidi esta terminaría humillándolo; como ya lo hizo con algunos niños y niñas de la Primaria de South Park, con DogPoo sería una amistad demasiado inestable debido a su gran "Déficit de Atención": no iba a funcionar, y lo peor, si llegaba a juntarse con "cualquiera" de su salón sería el blanco de todos los día para una nueva burla.

\- Aun no - Dijo un Kevin decidido, sostenía dos espadas láser en cada mano, ambas de color azul. -Aún no puedo quedarme solo, ¡BRADLEY, POWDER! ¿Donde están? - Kevin había logrado entrar al Centro comercial; uno muy vacío y escalofriante gracias a la presencia de osos y sus destrozos, las noticias locales informaron que era mejor quedarse en casa, y se sabía sobre la situación de Colorado en toda la nación, pero la CIA se encargó de ahuyentar a todo curioso que pretendía sacar una historia o reseña periodística, a todos menos a Kevin, por favor, la seguridad apesta.

* * *

En el subterráneo, los osos estaban haciendo una fiesta, más que nada por la derrota y el colapso que provocaron. Había un altar y encima de él, se hallaba una silueta pequeña y rosada que estaba atada de pies y manos

\- Oigan, ustedes ¡SÁQUENME DE ESE REVUELTO!, ME CONGELO - Grito una pequeña niña con capucha rosa, estaba demasiado histérica e imponente.

Los osos la escuchaban, pero hicieron caso omiso, no era su obligación responder de inmediato. Pero uno se alzó en dos patas y dejo en una gran impresión.

\- Me temo que no te dejaremos ir mazorca - Un oso negro tenía alrededor de su cuello un collar con un radiotransmisor.

\- Tu eres alguien demasiado importante para nosotros. - Una voz de acento ruso determinaba el destino de Lizzy. - Por ahora estarás aquí, pero te llevaremos a la eterna tierra del invierno cuando antes.

\- Yo no quiero regresar, yo vine a South Park a divertirme, a probar nuevas cosas, a estar con mi amiga Sally - terminó con una sonrisa - Yo no quiero volver a Rusia, ese país mierdero es muy frió.

\- Pero como te atreves a insultar al Imperio Soviético, ¿Acaso no sabes la importancia de Rusia?, ¿acaso no sabes la importancia del comunismo?, ¿Acaso no sabes la importancia del oso?.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO SE!, Pero esto es Estados Unidos, no pueden decir eso en un país rival.

\- No subestimes al oso mocosa, nosotros tenemos un poder inimaginable que por lastima cayó en tus manos, sólo tú puedes usarlo, y como eres la única que lo va a usar, TE VAMOS A DECIR POR LAS BUENAS QUE LO HAGAS. - El oso sostuvo con su mandíbula a Lizzy, desde su jersey rosado, consecuentemente esta comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!, Pero déjenme en paz, no me gusta que me agredan de esa forma.

\- De acuerdo su alteza, muy pronto volveremos a Rusia, sólo tiene que llegar el trineo de escape.

\- Lo siento tanto. - Una voz infantil y femenina se escucho en el surcal de la entrada, dejando entrar una sombra tenue. - No lo harán. - Era Powder y tenía en sus manos una trampa de osos. - Si fuera ustedes no me acercaría demasiado.

\- ¿Esto funcionará?- Musitó Duncan con miedo, desde su escondite, pero no sólo estaba él, también otros soldados y Bradley acentuó con la cabeza.

\- Ella estará bien - Dijo el Drag Queen, quién llegó a tiempo y lucía un traje extravagante con la temática militar. - Ella está hecha para esto.

\- ¡SALLY AMIGA, VINISTE POR MI! - Gritó de alegría la encapuchada.

\- ¿la conoces? - Preguntó un oso de anteojos, con un radiotransmisor alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

FLASHBACK

En la tierra fría de Rusia, 5 años atrás...

(Introduzca cualquier tema de polka ruso en este flasahback por favor)

\- lLizzy, devuélveme a Sussy!- Una pequeña Sally Turner estaba llorando y rogando a que una pequeña encapuchada le devuelva su viejo juguete.

\- Pero esta vieja esta mierda - Y acto seguido saca un encendedor y la quema, provocando a que Powder grite de tristeza.

-¡Lizzy que haces, es mi tarea! - De nuevo Powder se quejaba de todos los "favores" que su "amiga" le cumplía.

\- Descuida Sally, voy a mejorar tu trabajo de arcilla. - Pero lo empeoró y Powder reprobó arte.

-¡Lizzy basta, no quiero pelear! - De nuevo Powder estaba llorando.

\- Sally amiga, escuche que eras muy fuerte, les dije a todos los niños y es hora que les demuestres lo especial que eres. - Varios niños estaban dispuestos a golpear a la pequeña niña que presumía supuesta fuerza, y no quedo más que echarse a la fuga, sin evitar que los demás la comiencen a perseguir para después golpearla y dejarla con moretones externos por tres semanas.

* * *

\- No conozco a esa persona. - Sentenció Powder.

Y provocó un silencio incomodo, además de la decepción de Lizzy.

\- Oh entiendo. - Dijo el radiotransmisor del oso de anteojos - Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Distrayéndote amigo. - Respondió y después de eso varias cuerdas salieron de la superficie y bajaron los soldados de la CIA.

\- CHICOS, COMO LO ENSAYAMOS LA SEMANA PASADA. - Ordenó la Lady.

Los osos Grizzlies y los soldados estaban forcejeando, obvio, no se estaban asesinando, si asesinan a otro del bando contrario presentarán CARGOS, CARGOS que desatarían un desacuerdo entre EE UU Y Rusia.

Kevin escuchó el alboroto y gracias a una cuerda pudo bajar, encontrándose con varios versus entre un soldado y un oso.

\- ¡Kevin! Pensé que habías muerto. - Dijo Powder.

\- El huyó, no murió. - Dijo Bradley. - Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí, ahora saca a Lizzy con esa espada láser.

\- Pero es de juguete. - Dijo Kevin mirando sus espadas.

\- Inténtalo, quizás funcione. - Dijo Bradley, Kevin fue arriba del altar y liberó a Lizzy, esta estaba furiosa, empujó a Kevin al suelo y le quitó una espada láser de su mano, señaló a Powder y grito furiosamente.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA MALAGRADECIDA SALLY, Y DESPUÉS DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HICE POR TI!

\- Tu no hiciste nada por mí. - Dijo la pelirroja de modo calmado. - Pero no tuviste que empujar a Kevin. - Fue directo sobre el altar, intentó ayudar a Kevin a levantarse, pero antes de que este semi chino le diera la mano Lizzy lo toma antes, su antebrazo sujetaba su cuello,agrediendo su persona.

\- ¡ÉL ES MI REHÉN!, ¡SI LO QUIERES ILESO TIENES QUE PASAR POR MI!.

\- Powder. - Dice Kevin algo atónito, lanzando la otra espada de su mano hacia ella.

\- Si tenías la espada ¿Por qué no la usaste?

\- No se me ocurrió, hasta que tú me lo dijiste ahora. - Lizzy se llevó a Kevin hacia la salida, Powder comenzó a seguirlo.

\- Lizzy ¡SUELTA A KEVIN O SI NO-!

\- ¡O SI O! ¡¿QUE?!

\- Me vas a obligar a tener que lastimarte y sabes que no quiero hacer eso, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie.

\- Siempre fuiste una nenita llorona, aunque lo digas jamás podrás querer herirme e incluso esos osos de mierda creyeron que esa trampa de osos era real.

Todos los osos fueron puestos en jaulas y Duncan escucho la conversación, se fijó en la trampa y se dio cuenta que era una de de las 8 piezas de colección de la película: Los Juegos Macabros o SAW.

\- Lizzy... Suelta a Kevin. -Powder se mostraba enfadada, además que ese pequeño efecto de los calmantes o sea el pavo real bebé seguía hablado cerca de su oído.

\- Mala elección de palabras - Sentenció la encapuchada.

\- ¡NO ME SUELTES! ¡POWDER! ¡AYÚDAME! - Gritó Kevin, los tres se hallaban a una gran altura; justo para salir del subterráneo oscuro y con la iluminación roja que pusieron los osos para su celebración, Bradley había acabado de ayudar a la CIA, para dar carrera hacia arriba y ayudar a sus amigos, los de la CIA no sabían lo que ocurría a lo que Duncan tomó dos opciones.

\- Chicos, la amiga de nuestra querida zanahoria esta jodidamente loca, no podremos hacer cuestiones si esta situación continua así, yo propongo que subamos allá, le disparemos un dardo con somnífero fuerte, y terminemos esta mierda... o nos sentamos, porque mire, cuantos escalones, nos vamos a agotar, ya nos agotamos con sólo pelear estos osos, sólo armamos una cama elástica y esperamos una hora, si esto sigue así tomamos medidas drásticas, personalmente propongo la segunda, pero es sólo mi opinión, aquí votamos todos, repito, yo propongo la segunda, ¿Alguna objeción?.

Nadie del cuerpo de defensa se movió ni dijo nada.

\- Umm ¿Cual era la Segunda opción? Bueno, ¿Qué acabas de decir? No estaba atento... Señor...

\- Bien, lo repetiré de nuevo: Hay tres personas allá arriba y serán cuatro porque rizitos de oro esta subiendo, una de ellas esta amenazado de muerte a otra, tenemos que tomar medidas para impedir eso, propuse actuar, lo que significa que tenemos que subir las putas escaleras o descansar y solamente armar una cama elástica, y si eso sigue en una hora más, recién tomamos el caso seriamente y subimos, yo dije que hiciéramos lo segundo pero también están ustedes y necesito su opinión ¿Alguna pregunta? - Concluyó Duncan.

\- Emm, pero los helicópteros señor, los helicópteros, podemos usar los helicópteros para subir.

\- A eso... el piloto esta cansado, ¿Quieres despertarlo? Trabajamos como mulas, ni siquiera tenemos reconocimientos por nuestros actos ¿y dices que no merecemos un descanso? Bravo - Duncan comenzó a aplaudir a ese soldado que recomendó una solución, y todos enfadados comenzaron a aplaudir.

\- Miren chicos, este idiota cree que no merecemos un jodido descanso - Duncan comenzó a humillar a su colega. - Lady Sa... a está dormida, debe descasar, dejémosla descansar porque personas como estas - Miro con enojo al soldado. - Quieren quitarte el privilegio de tomarse un tiempo para recuperar fuerzas.

\- Lo siento, era mi opinión, además con ese tiempo perdido pudimos salvar a los chicos y calmar la situación.

\- O vaya, ahora dices que nuestro tiempo de protesta es un tiempo perdido, BRAVO, aplaudan todos. -Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir con más fuerzas.

\- Personas como tú me dan asco. - Musito Duncan y el otro soldado con la cabeza cabizbaja ya no mencionó nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cima...

\- Lizzy, recapacita, no era mi intención hacerte sentir menos, sólo dije lo que sentí en ese instante, pero por favor no mates a Kevin.

\- Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, primero llego y descubro que me cambiaste por Turner, segundo descubro que tienes amigos que los consideras más que a mí y tercero veo que me odias ¡Dime que más falta!.

\- Powder dile algo, o enfréntate con la espada láser, HAZ LO QUE OBI WAN LE HIZO A ANAKIN EN ESTA ESCENA.

...

\- Kevin, por favor, estoy intentando salvar tu vida, este momento es muy emotivo y yo no he visto Star Trek... así que por favor, no mates el momento ¿Si?

\- Perdon Powder. - Dijo Kevin apenado

\- Lizzy... mira. - Powder le señala su lado derecho de la partidura de su peinado - este broche rosa tu me lo diste, aún lo conservo, si de verdad te odiaría no crees que lo rompería.

Lizzy estuvo a punto de llorar y Bradley ya estaba llegando.

\- Oh Sally, ¿Usas ese broche por mí? - Lizzy preguntó, apunto de entrar en llanto.

\- Lo uso porque no quiero olvidar lo que tuve en Rusia . - Lizzy sonrió, al igual que Turner, la encapuchada dejó de agredir a Kevin.

\- Sally realmente lo siento, no quería causar problemas, sobretodo no quería presionarte para que participaras en la competencia de trineos, es que eras muy fuerte sosteniendo un trineo con tres personas, ¿Podrás perdo-

\- Muere hija de puta. - Bradley no alcanzó a escuchar la conversación y de frente empujo a Lizzy al vacio.

\- Bradley ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No debí hacerlo?

Lizzy estaba cayendo y comenzó a gritar, no había una cama elástica y además las probabilidades para que sobreviva eran muy pocas.

Hasta que de repente aparece un trineo conducido por un oso flotando por los aires, la toma a bordo y se la intentan llevar, pero Duncan; quien seguía burlándose del soldado con sus compañeros se dio cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo dos veces dispara con su francotirador al trineo haciendo que este se caiga.

\- Mira lo que las personas como tú provocan, pudimos utilizar este tiempo perdido en salvar a los chicos y que es lo que haces ¿Defender un punto de vista equivoco? ¿Estas contento pedazo de escoria?

\- USTEDES DIJERON QUE ESE TIEMPO ERA VALIOSO.

\- Oh ADEMÁS DE OFENSIVO MENTIROSO, aplausos, CHICOS APLAUDAN . - Y todos nuevamente comenzaron sus burlas.

 **Narrador POV**

Freedom - Michael George

Por suerte nadie salió herido después de la caída, Lizzy se mantuvo ilesa y el oso fue puesto en una jaula, los tres chicos regresaron a casa, Kevin propuso una maratón de Star Wars para que Powder pueda entender sus referencias, Bradley propuso verla en su casa, aunque su hermana les dijera que ese producto esta hecho con fines de una sociedad lucrativa y reprimida por el sistema, y esas cosas.

Las noticias reportaron que el centro comercial tuvo una plaga por culpa del zoológico, la CIA mantuvo callado al gobierno sobre las investigaciones al lugar, Heidi escucho lo ocurrido del centro comercial según su prima, al llegar a su casa, su tía Kelly no le pregunto nada, ni la saludó porque estaba mirando la TV, ya era de noche y Powder abrazó con fuerzas a Leonardo Dicat Primeow, se acostó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

No le importa saber el porqué raptaron a Lizzy, por que o por quién la confundieron, por que ese Drag Queen no le dijo a quién buscaban realmente los osos, eso era banal en ese instante, ... aunque...

... aún se encontraba despierta, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo duraría esta paz por cuanto tiempo se divertiría de ese modo, por cuanto tiempo le tomará aclarar esas imágenes borrosas de su cabeza, sentía que debe recordar algo, ¿Pero qué?, eso no importaba, ahora lo importante era que hacer con ese Hittler gigante que se encuentra en las Murallas de China... por qué está allí, ¿Cuanto tiempo debe pasar?

Mientras tanto Kevin visita un foro de internet y se entera que habrá una séptima parte, y no evita gritar y bailar por el momento.

\- HABRÁ SÉPTIMA PARTE DE STAR WARS

\- KEVIN, NO ARRUINES LA NOCHE - Le gritó Esther desde su cuarto.

\- Lo siento- Dijo apenado. Aunque eso no importaba, mañana era su cumpleaños, y recibiría algo importante de su padre... por eso Esther puede que esté muy enfadada con respecto al asunto del regalo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 *** Esther tiene un parecido sorprendente a Kevin, por eso decidí que en esta historia sería su melliza.**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo, muy largo pero espero que la demora haya valido la pena :D, quiero evitar las primeras o segundas partes, sé que esta historia no es del género ROMANCE y no tendrá tantas visitas por eso no estoy muy pendiente de ella, pero eso no significa que no le pondré mi empeño, porque de verdad, hace 2 años atrás quise hacer esta clase de historia, cambiando algunas cosas, sobretodo con Heidi, por que ya saben lo que pasa en la temporada 20.**

 **(Aquí viene mi opinión de SP hasta ahora, si no quieren ver el cáncer que puedo provocar les recomiendo cambiar de página porque ya termine y esperar la siguiente actualización)**

 **Como decirlo, pues, es como esperar a que una gran torre de naipes se vaya a desmoronar con el tiempo, pero, SORPRESA, ocurrió lo contrario, South Park superó todas las (mis) expectativas que esperaba de una serie de Humor Negro, hay opiniones divididas, sobretodo con la temporada 20 (Y esa temporada resulta ser mi favorita de todas), de que es buena porque se puso algo seria y continua o de que es mala porque ya no da risa, reconozcan, las personas cambian y hay series de TV que lograron seguir el ritmo de la madurez de sus fans y su nueva audiencia (Samurai Jack, Dragon Ball Super),sigo preguntándome que sucederá en la Temporada 21, y tengo cuatro especulaciones, son SOLO especulaciones :D:**

 **\- Los padres de Craig se divorciarán.**

 **\- Heidi Turner (esté o no esté con Cartman) será recurrente, por favor, ya está marcada con un gorro.**

 **\- Kenny no morirá.**

 **\- Meterán el asunto de la tercera Guerra Mundial.**

 **Espero que esta temporada tenga un hype mayor que la otra. Por cierto iba a estrenarse en agosto pero la retrasaron a setiembre.**

 **Por ahora no hay nada más que decir. Pueden dejar un Review para dar su opinión sobre el fic o este tema, sin más les deseo un buen día... CAMBIO Y FUERA :D**


	4. Problemas en la escuela

**A continuación, esta historia, por el resto de capítulos tendrá referencias como Lost, El Planeta de los Simios, Attack on Titan, Mad Max, Saw, Evil Dead, The Hunger Games, The Breaking Bad, The Django, El Día de la Independencia, La Momia, The GhostBusters, Polstergeith, y muchas otras más que no se mencionarán para iniciar de una vez con la historia.**

 **Para más detalles, leer la descripción de abajo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA**

Temporada 16, Capítulo 14: ¡Obama Gana!

 **Sally POV.**

 _En aquel día la humanidad recibió un recordatorio..._ (inserte música de suspenso aquí) _que esta frase estaba tan parodiada que nadie se la tomaba en serio._

* * *

 **Narrador POV.**

Un tiempo atrás

Temporada 4 Capitulo 4 :Timmy 2000

\- ¿Kevin, cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Powder, cuando vio al semichino lastimado en medio del patio, como consecuencia de la abstinencia de acosos, los chicos de quinto se desquitaron lastimando a Kevin.

\- ¡JURO QUE PAGARÁN LOS DE QUINTO POR HABERME HUMILLADO, NO ANTES DE BAILAR EN SUS TUMBAS!... - Kevin se levanto imperativamente haciendo que Powder quede con la boca abierta.

Dos meses después, en la funeraria de animales.

Temporada 4 Capitulo 14 :Hellen Keller: El Musical.

\- ...¡CUANDO ESTÉ BAÑADO CON TODA LA SANGRE DE LOS DE QUINTO, QUE MASACRARÉ, ESE DÍA SABRÁN MI NOMBRE!.. - Heidi y los demás presentes vieron todo el tiempo con fastidio a Kevin, la castaña pensó en echarlo pero estaba demasiado triste, porque había perdido a su mascota Robby, era su apelativo ya que su nombre era Robert Dawney Jr.

En la casa de Bradley.

Temporada 5 Capitulo 2 :Golpea al aficionado.

\- ...¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS ESTARÁN ARRODILLADOS ANTE MÍ!...

\- ¿Aún sigue hablando? - Era Powder... o Sally... o como quieran llamarla. Los tres estaban en el sofá de la sala principal tratando de ver la televisión

\- Si - Respondió desganadamente el joven Biggle

\- ... ¡Y NO NECESARIAMENTE PARA QUE LES CORTE LA CABEZA!... - Stoley seguía gritando en simultáneo mientras los otros dos murmuraban su incomodidad.

En la clase de cuarto grado.

Temporada 5 Capitulo 5 :Terrance Y Philip: Detrás Del Pedo

\- ...¡LOS DE QUINTO SE JODERÁN TANTO! - Todos - Sobretodo Cartman - Ya estaban hartos, quienes se cubrían los oídos para no escucharlo.

. ¡PUTAMADRE KEVIN, YA ESTAMOS EN CUARTO GRADO, CÁLLATE! - Bradley le llamó la atención, con su voz chillona provocó un incómodo silencio en toda la clase.

...

\- Así que... - Craig; quién se m antuvo calmado ante todo, con su brazo apoyado a la mesa y esa misma mano sosteniendo su cabeza agregó leña al fuego y preguntó tranquilamente- ¿Los de quinto te molestan?

\- Hay no otra vez. - Powder inclinó su cabeza en su pupitre como señal de frustración.

\- ¡NO! ¡LOS MATARÉ, NUNCA ME SOMETEREEEEE! - Los demás volvieron a cubrirse los oídos.

\- ¿Ya podemos entrar? - Eran unos accionista del "Lavado Cerebral" que venían en nombre de la protección ecológica de la Tierra, y estaban esperando afuera del salón.

\- Kevin, si te callas Brad y yo te compraremos un helado - Le habló la pelirroja Turner.

\- Powder, lo están consintiendo mucho, el no merece tener tu trato, y mucho menos compasión - Dijo la castaña Turner, de hecho Heidi era el típico cliché de "La chica bondadosa popular", quizás no era coqueta y calenturienta como Bebe, una sabelotodo y feminista como Wendy, o quizás un a rompecorazones en potencia como Red pero era una cínica, disimulando su imagen de "niña buena" para no quedar mal, decía la verdad cruda, jugaba o a veces humillaba en público a aquellas personas que - según ella - se lo merecían, además de ser lista y astuta, Kevin la miró con enfado, porque recuerda una vez haber caído en una de sus trampas y por culpa de ese incidente todos saben su afición a las sagas espaciales.

\- Bien Powder - Fue lo único que dijo; entre dientes y Heidi aún no convencida quitó su mirada de él. - Más te vale Kevin, no me gusta que fastidies a Powder con tus tonterías, hoy todos iremos a un evento especial.

* * *

En tiempo de recreo...

Heidi y Powder eran uno de los bromances femeninos más unido; aparte de Wendy y Bebe, y siempre se la pasaban jugando juntas, Lizzy , por su parte olvidó ese asunto y dejó a Sally en paz, buscando nueva compañía; junto con Doogy Poo.

A las chicas Turner les fascinaba el juego de palabras con las palmas, aunque no sabían el verdadero significado de la letra, lo jugaban a gusto, palmeando sus manos y chocando sus caderas.

 _Hot Chick´s song_

\- Mentiras dicen ellos, es pura falsedad - Ambas comenzaron a cantar en la clase cuando comenzó el tiempo libre, estaban cantando, jugando, chocando los cinco y sus caderas como un saludo; bueno eso era parte del juego - Dicen lo que sea tras la carrera béisbol, béisbol, quieren anotar, si es seguro llegan y te quieren acostar, acuéstense en las flores, acuéstense en la rocas, acaso no te das cuenta cuando te miran, tu cuerpo es lo que buscan..- No pudieron terminar la canción debido a que Heidi tenía práctica con las porristas.

\- Oye jamás entendí la letra de la canción. - Comentó Powder, mientras le ayudaba a guardar los útiles a la morena castaña.

\- Pero hay que admitir que es muy pegajosa... y muy divertida - Sentenció y levantó su mochila - ¿Quieres acompañarme? La función de hoy será muy entretenida.

\- ¿Se debe a los sujetos del lavado cerebral? - Le preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

\- No, a mí que me importa ellos, me refiero a "otra cosita" - Dijo eso y por último soltó una pequeña risita mientras cubría su boca con su palma izquierda.

Pero al otra lado en las taquillas...

\- Kevin tienes que calmarte, fue una coincidencia que tú hayas estado solo en el patio de la escuela esa tarde. - Bradley tenía que lidiar con el semichino de Kevin, supo por lo que pasaba, fue víctima de bullying por unos bravucones años mayores que él, Red rechazó su propuesta de amor y su invitación al baile porque ella mencionó estar gustando de Clyde y la cereza del pastel era que en esos instantes ella estaba saliendo con Token (Temporada 3, episodio 13), con quién - según lo dicho por Red - pensaba en terminar su relación pero a pesar de lo sucedido sigan siendo amigos, y no sólo eso, su padrastro le dio el regalo mas horrendo de todos los regalos que esperaba; además de la risa burlona de su hermana Esther sabiendo que su regalo no iba a ser el peor.

\- Amigo estoy muy frustrado, me siento una mierda, ya no sé que hacer, la chica que me gusta está enamorada de otro, mi hermana gemela se burla de mí, ni mi papá me quiere.

\- Eso no es cierto, el señor Stoley no lo hizo de mala intención, Esther sólo se burló porque temía que su regalo fuera más patético que el tuyo, recuerda también que tu también presumías días atrás sobre lo increíble que iba a ser tu regalo, a Esther le debió doler bastante CUMPLEN AÑOS EL MISMO DÍA, y Red... - Bradley se quedó pensativo ¿Cómo justificar a Red? - Mmm... bueno Red... ella después de todo quiere seguir siendo tu amiga, tendrá sus razones para salir con Token y para gustar de Clyde, además ella no es la única chica que hay en la escuela, deberías reconsiderar..

\- Si me emparejo con Powder, me recordará a Red, si me emparejo con Heidi, me humillará a más no poder, si me emparejo..

\- Kevin - Le interrumpió el joven Biggle - No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que hay personas que tienen una suerte del carajo, y mucho peor que la tuya, unos que quizás no tengan padres, ni hermanos y mucho menos tener de cerca a nuestro ser amado, agradece lo que tienes porque cada día que me levanto agradezco tener unos padres amorosos, una hermana gorda y buenos amigos, como Powder, Heidi, y tú, por eso no me gustaría verte así siempre, quiero que sigas con tu vida y cambies el semblante de tu cara, no importa que seas un friki o amante de las sagas galácticas, así es como eres y eso nos gusta ¿De tí? - Al darse la vuelta descubrió que el joven Stoley ya no estaba ¿Estuvo hablando solo todo el tiempo?

\- No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? - Suspiró porque tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo reflexionar, y a él no le incomodaba cuanto tiempo iba a tardarse , ¿Para eso eran los amigos no?

* * *

En el campo de porristas...

Las chicas de cuarto danzaban reían y cantaban rimas para apoyar a las vacas, y como siempre Heidi iba en el centro de la pirámide mientras que las demás las sujetaban, Powder estaba en las bancas del público observando a su prima y un número considerable de personas que apoyaban a las porristas, por un lado Wendy estaba saludando a Stan del otro lado, Bebe y Red estaban regalando besos volados a los de quinto, las demás saludaban a sus amigos y Heidi se fue a los vestidores para realizar su "Número especial".

\- Muy bien Lisa Burger - Digo Hedi retocando toscamente el rostro de la mencionada con maquillaje - Cuando dé la señal, tú saldrás y harás tu audición, quizás las chicas te acepten en el equipo.

\- ¿De veras? Eso sería estupendo, pero no entiendo ¿Porque debo vestirme como nuestros rivales más odiados, los Pieles Rojas? Somos vacas.

\- Oh eso - Dijo Heidi sin tomarlo importante - Este año es importante tomar en cuenta la unidad y olvidar esa rivalidad que nos daña más a nosotros. Bueno, ya es hora de salir. - Le dijo la castaña Turner animada y Burger salió con un maquillaje grotesco, el traje ajustado que le quedaba apenas de las porristas de Los Pieles Rojas y con sus pompones, cuando la música comenzó a sonar ella comenzó a bailar, los del público comenzaron a abuchearla y de repente por detrás de ellas aparecen Bebe, Red, Millie y Heidi, sosteniendo un letrero cada una indicando que comiencen a tirar cosas a la susodicha quién se dio cuenta que todo esto era una trampa, los demás comenzaron a tirarle tomates, papel higiénico, Lisa Burger se retira desganada hasta que una tapa de retreta golpea su espalda y la hace tropezar contra el suelo.

Heidi se retira y comienza a reírse con las palmas en su boca, la pelirroja Turner la observa sorprendida.

\- Heidi ¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz? - Lo pregunta curiosa, nada aterrada ni indignada, sólo curiosa, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- Esa Burger quiere entrar con las porristas, además me cae mal, aunque suceda lo que suceda entrará al equipo por orden de la Directora Victoria. -Lo dijo decidida. -Mas bien tú deberías hacer la prueba, anímate.

\- No gracias. - Dijo Powder. - Con las clases de ballet y el tiempo que debo pasar con la Profesora Sasha no tengo tiempo de sobra, además uno que otro día falto a clases. - Pero lo que dijo provocó molestia en la morena.

\- Y eso no me gusta, que no pases tiempo en la escuela. - Dijo Heidi con enfado y cruzando sus brazos. - Por eso no eres buena en matemáticas, ni te gusta leer textos informativos, mucho menos estudiar.

\- Una cosa es leer historia y estudiar bajo presión para un examen Heidi, además sé más de dos idiomas y me salvo en los deportes. - La pelirroja Turner dijo lo más modestamente posible.

\- Eso no cambia de que seas una vaga. - Ahora la castaña Turner se enfado un poco más.

\- Vamos Heidi, pase lo que pase, aunque no este aquí por un instante tu siempre será mi mejor amiga. - Ahora Powder le tomó de las manos a su prima para arreglar las cosas con ella.

\- Tu también siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y no te cambiaré por nada ni por nadie. Prométemelo, prométeme que ningún chico o chica o cualquier otra cosa interferirá con nuestra amistad. - Ahora la castaña estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo prometes tú?

\- Porque puedo mandar a los chicos a la mierda pero tú no, tu eres demasiado sentimental, y me podrías cambiar por ellos Powder, así que promételo.

\- Bien... - Powder mencionó burlona porque ella no sería capaz de hacer eso - prometo que ningún chico o chica o cualquier otra cosa interferirá con nuestra amistad.

\- Así se habla prima. - Ahora ambas estaban entusiasmadas.

Ese mismo día fueron a una función en vivo de Terrance & Philiph, junto con Bradley, Kevin; quien se sintió mas aliviado en cuanto Heidi le explicó que a pesar de seguir sintiéndose así a nadie le importaría dentro de unos días, Sally invitó a su hermano Tommy y a Esther, para que haga las paces con Kevin, Lizzy y compañía se encontraron en el otro extremo del público y les saludaron para no quedar como indiferentes.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, a veces Sally cuidaba a los niños del Kinder, Heidi se la pasaba con Esther en los recreos, Bradley jugando con los demás chicos, pero Kevin, Kevin disimulaba su estado de ánimo pero seguía jodidamente igual.

Hasta el día de la excursión a California...

Temporada 7, capítulo 5: Culo Gordo Y Cabeza De Panqueque, _Después de los incidentes._

\- Muy bien niños. - El profesor Garrison daba las siguientes indicaciones, y los demás estaban en fila antes de salir del salir del salón. - hoy iremos a California, debido a la carencia de cultura histórica en cuanto a la nación, lo que veamos será resumido en un informe que cada uno redactará como su próxima tarea, así que no intenten fugarse en plena exposición maricas. - Mientras dijo eso se vio que Clyde iba a cruzar la puerta para no asistir a la convención, pero después regreso a la fila con los demás compañeros por vergüenza.

Las chicas, mas bien Red, echaron una risa divertida, lo que causo en Kevin cierto recelo.

\- Pero que esto, ese Clyde cree que se esta luciendo bien con Red pero ahora le voy a enseñar. - Kevin planeó salir sin chistar del salón para demostrar que es capaz de todo, hasta de retar al propio maestro, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso tropezó de cara y todos se rieron por lo gracioso que resultó, Bradley le ayudó a levantarse y Kevin de la impotencia regresó a la fila mientras las risas estaban parando y también se fijo en la molestia del señor Garrison.

Todos omitieron el incidente y subieron al bus para partir al Museo que se localizaba en California.

Antes de subir al bus, Powder echo una vista a la escuela, donde observo a un grupo mayores de chicas de su escuela, si, eran las mismas bravuconas que la acorralaron junto con Bradley ese día, estas la observaron, echándole señas vulgares y una de ellas le envió un texto, ¡Carajo, hasta ya sabían su número telefónico para acosarla!.

 _Tú, el friki chino y el marica con peinado de princesa están muertos_

Con una mirada desconcertante, bajo su mano que sostenía su teléfono para ver las expresión de burla y euforia de las chicas que comenzaron a reírse y a retirarse, mientras le mandaban un beso volado.

Era justificada la paliza que iba a recibir por parte de ellas, pero no tenían que meter a Kevin y a Bradley en esto, aunque a Kevin ya lo metieron en el juego, por eso ella no lo juzgó como sus otros compañeros de clases, y como Bradley intentaba ayudarlo, sólo le quedó subir al bus, y meritar en cómo lidiar con ese problema, tendría que charlar con Bradley primero, no quería meter a Heidi en un lío suyo, y también conversar con Kevin, porque gracias a él ella descubrió su gusto a cierta saga.

 _\- Si no puedo matarlos con un arma, tal vez deba de usar el poder de la iluminación. -_ Powder estuvo en tantas misiones de la CIA; gracias a la Drag Queen que tiene como tutora, que en ciertas ocasiones tomaba "Medidas Drásticas" para completar las misiones. Ahora tenía que buscar un método que no requiera llevar "Medidas Drásticas" (La redundancia es intencional). Por eso cerró sus ojos y en su asiento tomó la posición básica de yoga para hallar una respuesta.

 _\- Aprender debes a controlar tu desenfrenada locura, o morir tu vas y papas enchiladas no tendrás. -_ Pudo ver y escuchar en su mente la voz de un personaje bajo, sabio y verde de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

\- ¡LA RANA RENÉE TIENE RAZÓN! - Grito Powder, y abrió los ojos de forma brusca y su cuerpo se exalto hacia adelante, pero no llamó la atención de todos por el bullicio de ellos mismos; estaban arrojándose cosas, cantando, jugando, el profesor Garrison estaba durmiendo y tenía un antifaz muy peculiar de color rosa claro y la conductora tenía auriculares, por eso no los escuchaba ni mando a estar en silencio. - Tengo que seguir meritando.

\- Powder ¿Qué haces? - Era Kevin, quien estaba algo desanimado, pero con ganas de sanar su herido corazón.

\- Aquí pensando Kev, en como librarme de un problema sin usar "Medidas Drásticas".

\- ¿Medidas Drásticas? - Pregunto sin entender lo que iba a pasar.

\- Medidas Drásticas - Lo afirmo la pelirroja de una forma fresca y divertida.

\- Chicos, chicos - Era Bradley, quien sostenía un periódico, y no era raro verlo así; con uno frascos de agua puerca pero de distintos charcos, o con una afición a los insectos disecados: Bradley era todo un nerd, sólo le faltaban las gafas y los dientes grandes, ahora llevaba el periódico a la escuela. - Encontré una columna muy interesante, dicen que se han encontrado grietas en ciertas partes de California por causas de la lluvia de meteoros del año pasado y que dentro de ellas hay un espeso líquido fosforescente de color azul, y además impondrán una nueva ley para el uso de Internet, la ley SOPA.

\- Vaya Brad, eso es interesante. - Dijo Powder mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el cuello de Kevin.

\- Oye Powder. - Dijo el joven Stoley. - ¿Tú no querías ser reportera cuando fueses mayor?.

\- Claro que sí, estoy entre eso o en ser maestra de ballet para niños, pero falta mucho para decidir, además el sueño de Bradley no se queda atrás. - Mascullo mientras el rubio soltaba un leve sonrojo.

\- Pero Powder, me sonrojas, ser un investigador social es casi lo mismo que ser un reportero, sólo es distinto el estatus, ¿Y tú Kev, que planeas hacer?

\- Bueno... yo... - Kevin no sabía cómo responder y se limitó a decir la verdad. -.. No he pensado mucho en el futuro.. y no quisiera saber pronto.. porque... me aterra... me aterra saber que será de nosotros... si nuestra amistad será la misma, si Bradley llegará a ser alguien importante algún día o si Powder va a encontrar al amor de su vida.

\- Bradley... - Dijo Powder pero..

\- No Powder déjame terminar, cada momento, cada segundo es muy valioso, porque en estos momentos puede arruinarse la paz que la humanidad ha estado gozando, como por ejemplo, esa noticia Bradley, esa noticia sobre los restos del meteoro puede afectarnos a nosotros - Kevin parecía calmado, pero en cuanto observó a Red sentarse junto a Clyde, su furia despertó. - en este "Gran" viaje, y a sabes que seria peor, lo pero sería, ENCONTRARNOS CON LOS DE QUINTO AÑO, SI ESO SERÍA LO PEOR...

Kevin volvió a quejarse y a gritar en voz alta, Powder y Bradley se miraron y dijeron al unísono lo irremediable e inmaduro de su amigo.

\- No tiene remedio - Ambos lo dijeron viéndose la cara.

\- Oye Brad tenemos que hablar de algo importante...- Pero la pelirroja Turner fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular. - Un momento, trata de calmar al friki que tenemos como amigo.

Tenía dos mensajes:

 _Powdy cariño, sé que hoy irás de excursión, ten cuidado porque nosotros haremos trabajo de campo en el mismo lugar, besitos._

 _Lady Sasha_

Pero el otro:

 _Hola Powder, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, sé que tú y tus amigos tienen problemas, yo te puedo ayudar, sólo tienes que confiar en mí una vez más..._ _Я знаю, кто ты_

 _T.I.B.E.T._

...

Esa frase...

 _Я знаю, кто ты_

Sólo existía alguien que podía hacer eso.

\- Si Powder, ibas a decirme algo - Bradley estaba frente a ella y Kevin seguía gritando histéricamente.

\- Brad... POR FAVOR NO ENTRES EN PÁNICO, NO GRITES, NI MUCHO MENOS INTENTES HUIR DE AQUÍ.- El rubio se asustó, pero le intrigaba saber lo que iba a decirle su amiga zanahoria. - NO ME ASUSTARÉ - Respondió estoico, mientras todos los demás estaban jugando y haciendo bulla.

\- ... Hay un Hitler gigante durmiendo y atrapado en las Murallas de China...- Esa aclaración hizo que Bradley abriera tan grandes sus ojos por la revelación tan directa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Bueno, Aquí como todos ustedes esperando la Temporadas 21 para que se estrene mañana, sobretodo cuando prometieron volver a "La Vieja Escuela", sin meterse mucho en la política actual, realmente espero mucho de esta Temporada 21 no sólo por la crítica positiva que tuvo por su Temporada 20 sino porque de verdad me gusta la serie y es de pocas que tiene esa formula de hacerte reír por lo más pendejo que pueda ocurrir en la sociedad o en la rutina cotidiana.**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré dentro de 6 días y allí es donde el mundo va a comenzar a arder.**

 **¿Kevin solucionará sus problemas existenciales?, ¿Red podrá ver todo su potencial?, ¿Bradley tendrá más protagonismo? , ¿Y qué esconde Powder? ¿Será una aliada o enemiga?, debo decir que:**

 **\- Powder es el típico personaje "Mamá ave", que se encarga de las palizas y las patadas y sus protegidos no son nada más y nada menos que Bradley y Kevin.**

 **\- El adorable chico Biggle tendrá el protagonismo en el próximo capítulo y veremos de lo que es capaz.**

 **\- Heidi tendrá un papel secundario pero importante ya que es la musa de su prima Turner para que esta tome acciones.**

 **\- Kevin... bueno, sólo cumplo los requisitos del canon, según Parker es el niño que lo arruina todo y debo respetar ese sello XD, por eso será un Gary Stu en la historia.**

 **\- Pienso incluir a Jenny y a Lola (Jenola es mi OTP) para refrescar la historia y a los demás chicos del salón como a los 4 protagonistas principales cumpliendo uno que otro pequeño rol que servirán para hacer los chistes momentáneos.**

 **\- Los OCs inventados: Lady Sasha, Duncan y la CIA serán importantes en la trama, pero si sale otro, ese será asesinado, amenos que aclare algo en cierto capítulo que salga.**

 **\- T.I.B.E.T. será importante en la trama.**

 **\- Le cambié el título a la historia porque realmente lo necesitaba :O.**

 **y un saludo a Luis Carlos quien se toma la molestia de leer cada capítulo, de veras gracias, les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche, sin nada más que decir cambio y fuera :).**


	5. Buscando Soluciones

**Este capitulo está dedicado a Esther Stoley, un personaje secundario de South Park, en este fic será una chica inteligente, científica, con dotes de mecánica y el gusto de armar piezas eléctricas, le fascina la literatura y escribir textos literarios e informativos, buena en cálculos que gusta de las matemáticas pero lastimosamente no será buena en manualidades o repostería, su modo de hablar será formal, y señorial, mostrando un desarrollo de independencia de su familia, ya que sus padres tienen como favorito a Kevin que a ella, actualmente aparte de estudiante es una de las tantas escritoras fantasmas que existen y que trabajan con un salario miserable y nada de reconocimiento, es la continuación del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES**

 **AUTOR POV.**

20 años después..

La humanidad ha ido evolucionando en sus avances tecnológicos, la tecnología era lo esencial que marcaba las calles, lugares turísticos y centros comerciales, los primeros robots mayordomos aparecieron y las primeras cámaras robóticas que podían trasladarse.

\- No le estoy mirando fijamente, soy un fotógrafo cybor, actúe con normalidad, no se incomode, es una foto espontanea. - Un robot con forma humana comenzó a mirar a una pareja **de ese entonces** en un parque; que por supuesto se alejaron rápido por lo tenebroso y extraño que era - Lo siento... - El robot se retiró - No le estoy mirando fijamente, soy un fotógrafo cybor, actúe con normalidad, no se incomode, es una foto espontanea. - Ahora se acercó a una señora con sus hijos pequeños.

Los vehículos ahora eran naves que podían llegar al espacio, cosa que era ilegal, y algunos bosques eran virtuales, para ser sinceros no se cambió mucho, sobretodo en las escuelas. En un antiguo pueblo de Colorado llamado South Park la tecnología era lo de menos, siendo de lo más habitada, pero por favor, no piensen que los inmigrante se mudaron por ser un gran pueblo, era publicidad por ser hogar permanente de uno de los más grades presidentes que pudo tener el Estados Unidos.

A lo que íbamos, en su escuela, específicamente en la clase cuarto grado **de ese entonces** , una profesora con cabello color rubio fresa ponía orden en el salón, por el gran bullicio de juego y risas de los niños.

\- Clase guarden silencio, silencio, es el turno de Alexander para presentar a un antepasado modelo a seguir, adelante Alexander.

\- Gracias profesora Milly. - Dijo el niño respetuosamente a su profesora.

\- SEÑORITA LARSEN. - Grito la mujer, quién por cierto también estudio en esa primaria, se le conocía por ser una de las chicas populares de cuarto año y también por su acento sureño y algo molesto por unas personas, al parecer esa costumbre no cambió, ya que mantenía su hablar campirano.

\- Uff... les hablaré del amigo de mi madre, ya se acordarán de mi madre, se llama Sally Turner, ella era en su niñez una agente y un master.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un agente y un master? - Preguntó uno de los niños sentados en los pupitres.

\- En que los dos pueden destrozar culos con una patada pero los masters tienen un estatus y paga alta.

\- Oh... - Todos en la clase quedaron asombrados. En sí, Alexander tiene un **parecido** extraordinario **a su madre** , siendo pelirrojo de cabello lacio y su fleco era en forma de un capullo de flor cerrado, se vestía **como su madre** , con una sudadera azul marino completo y unos pantalones negros en vez de verdes, **al igual que su madre** también era comprensivo, caballeroso, sentimental, podía reírse de cualquier cosa, tétrico... , sarcástico... ,faltaba a la escuela... , no escuchaba a los demás..., con mala reputación en la escuela por un falso rumor... , odiaba a sus tíos; sobretodo a su tío político... , psicó-... bueno bueno olviden eso, Alexander tenía que presentar ese informe para no tener números rojos en su curso, por él le daba lo mismo pero debido a que su madre velaba y se preocupaba por él no quiso decepcionarla y mucho menos preocuparla, así que ese día decidió asistir a clases y ya no excusarse de su madre, quién consentía sus faltas y sueños a cambios de resultados domésticos, mandatos y algún favor a los vecinos como el de limpiar el suelo de cemento para que el jardín virtual se luzca por la tarde o evitar que unos descerebrados comiencen a ultrajar perritos inocentes y callejeros; si... las prostitutas eran ilegales.

\- Pero no vine a hablarles de mi madre, vine a contarles la historia más sorprendente, vine a contarles la historia que mi madre me contó con emoción varias veces, vine a contarles como un niño de 9 años cambió la historia a 180°, como sabrán mi mamá me ha contado que soy de procedencia rusa e irlandesa, podemos ser europeos pero jamás seremos ortodoxos, los Turners era un apellido implacable del mundo, bueno eso creía mi mamá hasta ese día, me dijo que su amigo era de una raza extraterrestre extinta, una muy poderosa... ¿Mi fluidez no violó ninguna micro agresión Políticamente Correcta verdad?

\- No claro que no. - Dijo la profesora Larsen. - Chicos acuérdense de lo que hablamos en su clase de sociales, debemos tener cuidado al hablar, cualquier micro agresión es una falta grave, una papeleta en su informe escolar y en el futuro una penalización de 10 años en la cárcel... Continua niño.

\- Bueno, el amigo de mi madre tiene un poder especial, un poder único, que le daba el toque exacto de crujiente a las mentas y haciendo sabrosas a las bayas, dándoles un sabor refrescante, mamá dice "Es tan fuerte que resiste lo que sea", esta expresión también lo usaban para comerciales de relojes, una antigua manera de cronometraje antes del universalmente aceptado sistema de frijol impuesto por el gran Presidente Lord Garrison.

\- ALABADO SEA EL SISTEMA DE FRIJOL, ALABADO SEA LORD GARRISON. - dijeron todos los niños, Alexander y la Señorita Larsen, poniendo las puntas de sus dedos en la cabezas y formando un corazón.

Para ese gran día, les contaré una historia en particular, de un día en particular, que uno de los héroes más conocidos en el Universo: Bradley Biggle enfrentó y superó una gran adversidad y que se remonta veinte años atrás, años en los que nuestro padres y la profesora Larsen eran unos simpáticos niños de cuarto grado.

* * *

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, era una larga excursión escolar, planificada hace... ayer..., bueno, South Park no contaba con museos, y el museo de Denver estaba clausurado por invasión de ratas, por eso fueron al museo de California en el mismo bus escolar, no iban a quedarse a dormir, sólo sería un viaje rápido de ida y vuelta para completar la tarea; pero notando algo peculiar en el ambiente, Esther Stoley, la hermana melliza de Kevin, estaba sentándose junto a mi tía Heidi y el resto de chicas, observaba a su friki hermano, a la extraña y rara amiga de ellos quien por cierto es mi madre y por supuesto a quién le interesaba ver; a Bradley, nadie lo sabía, ni sus amigas, ni su hermano, ni pensarlo, nadie debía saber que gustaba de ese adorable e inofensivo rubio, Esther mostró una sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente al ver como la confianza entre él y mi madre se fluía con naturalidad, estaba claro, tenía una amenaza grande ante sus ojos: si... esa extraña y rara amiga que por supuesto es mi madre...

* * *

\- Alexander... - Llamó la profesora Larsen. - Estos temas no son apropiados, no te desvíes de la historia original, y por último, cuéntalo de forma neutral.

\- Lo siento. - Lo dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

* * *

Esther temía que Powder y Bradley estén saliendo juntos, ya que ambos eran demasiados cercanos y amigos de la infancia, iba a acercarse a ellos. claro, después de que el carro se detenga.

* * *

Ya en el terminal, el carro pudo estacionar al fin, todos los niños bajaron, iban a instalarse temporalmente en un motel de tercera, eso era lo de menos, es California, una de las ciudades primordiales de Estados Unidos.

\- Esther Hola. - Era al otro lado de la línea, la chica Stoley estaba conversando con un editor de novelas, claro, Esther era en su tiempo libre, con la edad de 9 años, una escritora fantasma, son escritores que tienen un modo pulcro e incógnito de contar una historia, también según su ideología, y unos pocos llegan a convertirse en guionistas o directores de Hollywood, la mayoría de escritores fantasmas son usados para no pagar una gran suma de dinero por la lluvia de ideas del creador o para entender cuales ideas eran exactamente buenas o malas, Esther tenía una perspectiva radical y algo peculiar en cuanto a cosas clichés o demodé.

\- Si lo sé, pero siempre me olvido de escribir esas cosas. - Su editor también era un deportista extremo, ahora estaba hablando cayendo desde un paracaídas. - Dime... ¿Cómo va tu _lecturita_?

\- De hecho unos de los protagonistas acaba de morir, es muy triste. - Esther seguía conversando mientras veía al chico Biggle y a la segunda chica Turner hablando alegremente, ella estaba molesta y obviamente celosa.

\- ¿En serio?, Una persona murió ¿Sólo una? - El editor, el Mayor Patato Triss, quién era un hombre de 38 años, con una excelente condición física, albino pero con la tes colorada debido a sus viajes continuos, preguntó molesto. - Bueno eso es una verdadera tragedia - Respondió sarcásticamente, mientras Esther ponía una cara de asco, no sólo por los comentarios de su editor sino que de lejos ella veía como su propio hermano empujaba a Bradley hacia Powder: al joven rubio algo sonrojado y a Powder algo ruborizada, parecía que el chico Stoley quería que ellos dos se besaran porque tomo la nuca de ambos para acercarlas entre sí.

\- Aquí en Cordovian estoy cosiendo el brazo de los niños. - Comentó mientras termino de cerrar los puntos de una herida de un brazo lesionado y después al niño sonreir. - ¿Está al revés, no es así? - El niño dejó de sonreír ya que sus brazos intercambiaron de lugar. - ¿Estás señalando hacia arriba o hacia abajo?... No lo sé.

\- Bueno, ahora me tomé un descanso, porque mi clase está de excursión para asistir a un museo, continuaré la historia en cuanto regrese, ahora estoy ocupada. - Esa última frase la mencionó muy molesta, ya que vio como Bradley y Sally se tomaron de las manos para girar en ese mismo lugar y poner en el centro de Kevin de su ronda.

Esther colgó con cólera su celular, no era capaz de ocultar sus celos en ese instante, por eso se retiró de la multitud de sus compañeros, en ese instante no le importaba si su editor se apareciera molesto frente a ella para decirle que esta fuera del proyecto. Ella debía actuar ya y olvidarse de esos sentimientos negativos.

La chica Stoley siempre estuvo celosa y envidiosa de Powder, pero nadie lo sabe, solo ella, ya que su rival no sólo cuenta con la confianza de su hermano, sino que también con la de su crush.

* * *

Pero al otro lado, a fueras del motel donde los niños de cuarto se instalaron...

\- Muy bien, explícamelo como si fuera retrasado. - Agregó Bradley.

\- Bueno... Eso no será tan difícil. - Respondió Powder, ellos se encontraban solos, los demás alumnos de cuarto se fueron a instalar en sus respectivas habitaciones, ellos dos se quedaron afuera del motel, sentados en la vereda que rodea a este, pero no contaron y notaron que Esther estaba detrás de la pequeña estructura del motel y los estaba espiando.

\- ¿Dices que los chicos de sextos vendrán y nos harán mierda? - Preguntó muy asustado el joven rubio, tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja.

\- Si te lo dije es para que tú lleves a Kev a un lugar seguro, sé que podrás manejar la situación con calma. - Powder respondió juntando sus manos como si estuviese rezando, además de una mirada dulce y compasiva, una mirada que sólo le brindaba a él y a su friki amigo, también raras veces a Heidi.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué quieren lastimar también a Kevin?, ellos sólo te quieren a ti. - Bradley se acercó más a Powder, sin soltarla de los hombros.

\- Me vieron con él... y contigo, a ti también te van a lastimar, por eso corre Brad, llévate a Kevin lejos, dile que hay una convención muy cerca o algo parecido. - Powder apartó la mirada y cerro los ojos, tampoco sin dejar de juntar sus manos.

\- Claro que no Powder, no voy a dejar que esos chicos te lastimen. - Dijo enfurecido el joven Biggle, mientras tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha.

\- Descuida Brad, sabes que yo me sé defender, lo que temo es que estén ustedes aquí, siento haberlos involucrado en algo que sólo me incumbe a mí. - Dijo Powder con cierta modestia.

\- Pero Powder, tu ni siquiera tienes la culpa de lo que pasa. - Bradley inclinó su cabeza como señal de frustración, resignado a obedecer a su amiga.

\- Claro que la tengo, y ahora ustedes saldrán perjudicados. - Ahora Powder levanto el mentón de Bradley con sus palmas, brindándole esa misma bella mirada.

Esther no podía escuchar la conversación claramente, pero los gestos de ambos, sus expresiones corporales daban a entender que eran algo más que amigos.

* * *

 **Esther POV.**

Eso tiene que ser, no hay otra explicación, Heidi me comentó que su prima sufre un severo problema de autoestima, aparte de rara que ingrata, Bradley la quiere ayudar y ella lo rechaza, bueno, debo apersonarme antes de que haya un escándalo.

* * *

 **AUTOR POV.**

En cuanto dio el primer paso, sintió una manos sobre sus hombros, ella alzó un pequeño grito, e incluso todo su cuerpo se erizó, aparte de crear una mueca muy graciosa de susto en su cara.

\- ¿Que sucede hermanita?- Lo dijo en tono burlón. - ¿Estás mal porque te ganaron? - Esther frunció el ceño, ella jalo a Kevin por el cuello como si fuese un ganso.

\- Lo siento, exageré. - Habló con un tono ahogado y tratando de zafarse de su gemela.

\- Si vuelves a hablarme de esta forma retrasado voy a partirte el culo, y me da igual si papá o mamá me llevan a un centro de rehabilitación, si no te importa ahora buscaré a alguien que me ayude a impedir mi pérdida, algo que deberías hacer tu. - Después lo soltó, se fue enfurecida dentro del motel.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice yo? Sólo fue una broma - Preguntó Kevin. - Un momento, ¿Qué vas a impedir?, Esther... espera Esther - comenzó a correr detrás de ella. - No era mi intención ofenderte, siempre lo hice con cariño.

* * *

\- Pero Powder, aunque vinieran, es imposible, ellos están cerca de Denver, hasta llegar a California... , te jugaron una broma. - Le dijo Bradley, ahora algo calmado.

\- Aún así cuando yo haga la señal. - Hizo una mueca con su mano. - Sacarás a Kevin de aquí, yo tendré ayuda.

\- ¿De quién? - Preguntó inquieto el joven rubio.

\- ... De alguien... - Dijo la pelirroja Turner, observando su celular.

\- No me digas que llamaste al travestí y al musculoso rubio.

\- No, ellos no están aquí. - Musito la joven Powder algo indiferente.

Bradley sentía la falta de confianza por parte de su amiga de la infancia, y no dio rodeos a lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Sabes?, No sé que ha pasado en estos días, pero te siento muy distante, no es por los de sexto. - Dijo algo molesto. - Estás tomando esa excusa para alejarnos de ti, siempre dices la frase _"Te lo contaré después"_ y jamás nos cuentas que pasó en realidad, no me quieres contar sobre tus padres, sobre tu hermano Tommy, sobre el acoso que sufres por los chicos de sexto, por el viaje repentino que hiciste a China hace un año, ¿QUE SUCEDE POWDER?.

La chica Turner tenía los nervios en su mirada, su boca temblaba y sus ojos mostraban el compareciente de un perro, con la voz quebrada quiso responder sus cuestiones.

\- Brad... - Dijo con la voz quebrada. - Sobre mi viaje repentino a China... hay algo que quise decir hace tiempo... pero no pude..., ya que te pusiste así con esta noticia... te pondrás peor cuando escuches la otra... - Bradley puso su atención, aterrado pero decidido a escuchar. - ¿Te acuerdas que dije que había un Hittler gigante, algo dormido encerrado dentro de la muralla?

\- Si me acuerdo. - Dijo algo nervioso el joven rubio.

\- Pues verás... cuando esa cosa reciba los rayos del sol... se moverá... y ya imagínate el resto...

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo alterado. - Pero Hittler está muerto. - Claro que no. - Negó la chica Turner. - Le hicieron pruebas de ADN al monstruo y también profanaron la tumba del líder nazi, y todo concuerda a que Hittler de algún modo se hizo gigante, pero nadie sabe como sucedió, y el como puede seguir vivo después de tanto tiempo, Brad... e incluso Lady Sasha me pidió que ustedes dos se unieran a la CIA, ya que saben demasiado.

\- ¿Unirme a la CIA? - Dijo demasiado asombrado. - ¿Pero que podré hacer yo?

Powder solo quedó en silencio, un incómodo silencio... - No lo sé... - Es lo único que pudo decir. Pero lo dijo divertido que no se pudo tomar en serio.

\- Aunque... - El joven Biggle levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y sin decir más la jalo del brazo izquierdo para ir a un lugar no concurrido de personas.

\- Pero Brad, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto Sally exaltada.

\- No solo tú tienes que contarme cosas, yo también, tienes que saber algo, pero no quiero que nadie nos vea NADIE. - Decía el rubio demasiado decidido y apresurado.

* * *

Esther fue a buscar a Heidi, debía aclarar las cosas y evitar malentendidos, para poder acercarse a Bradley pero cuando la vio ella estaba hablando con tres chicos de la escuela del estado.

\- Por favor señorita Turner, usted sería perfecta. - Le rogaban los chicos, que en realidad lucían como nerds: eran parte del comité de ciencias del Estado de California.

\- Ya les dije que no puedo. - Lo dijo con molestia y algo de soberbia.

\- si pero-.

\- Lo siento, ya tome mi decisión. - Heidi hizo un ademán con su mano de basta, evitando que los nerds hablen para irse.

\- Oh Esther, ¿Qué pasó, para qué me buscabas? - Preguntó en cuando vio entrar a la semichina. Ambas se alejaron del grupo de chicos y se fueron a pasear por el patio principal de motel, en donde todos los niños comenzaron a jugar,la exposición se daría a cabo esa misma noche.

\- Me contaste que tu prima fue trasladada aquí por motivos familiares y Bradley también, pero ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron?, ¿Por que ellos dos se llevan bien?, Recuerda que nosotras dos también estuvimos en el grupo de intercambio.

De hecho, Heidi inmigró de Reino Unido con su familia para ir a un pueblo más tranquilo y Esther había nacido en el pueblo de Colorado, pero su padrastro..., digo..., su padre tenía que conservar a un mellizo... prefirió a Kevin y puso a Esther en un programa de intercambio que equivaldría los estudios pagados por el Estado, Internación las 24 horas y una educación de calidad, pero la chica Stoley no conocía a su familia y deseaba hacerlo, por eso se unió al programa de Conciencia Ambiental que propuso su fallecida profesora Stevens.

\- Claro que lo sé, pero Esther. - Dijo Heidi con molestia. - No voy a permitir que quieras sabotear a mi prima con uno de tus planes de conquistar a Bradley.

\- ¿Para qué querría sabotear YO a tu prima? - Preguntó con molestia e indignación .

\- Porque te conozco Esther, conozco como tratas a Kevin.

\- Ah eso. - Lo dijo divertida la chica Stoley. - Él es mi hermano, es normal que lo trate así, además es fastidioso y supersticioso.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo Heidi. - Pero si es tu hermano y lo tratas así, no correré el riesgo de que puedas tratar a mi prima así, si te gusta tanto Bradley declárate, y no temas por Powder, ya conversé de ella sobre eso y me dijo que solo eran buenos buenos amigos.

\- ¿De veras? - Esther preguntó con los ojos brillante. Mientras las dos féminas conversaban, el club de ciencias de antes las estaba espiando.

* * *

\- No podemos quedarnos así, debemos hallar la forma de que Heidi Turner sea nuestra imagen modelo para el póster de ciencias que se publicará nacionalmente.

\- Pero ella dijo que no, no le veo el caso. - Dijo otro nerd que estaba en el centro de los otros dos.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Dijo el tercer compañero. - No solo en nuestra escuela... sino en otras del mismo Estados Unidos las niñas bonitas y populares no llegan a interesarse en este tipo de cosas. - Lo dijo poniendo su antebrazo en los ojos, estaba llorando. - Pero Heidi Turner, alumna de cuarto grado llegó a unirse a este club de su escuela tan subestimado, y es una de las pocas chicas más hermosas que llegamos a registrar... A NIVEL NACIONAL. - Lo dijo con exclamación.

\- Las otras chicas están allí porque su novio esta en el club, son posers, o no tienen idea del porque, pero todas son huecas, menos ella.

\- Bueno eso se entiende. - Dijo el del medio. - Hasta la pequeña escucho tu historia, pero sabemos que su negación no fue por eso.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo confundido el cabecera los nerds. - ¿Y entonces qué?

\- Tu quería que Heidi Turner pose en un PÓSTER DE CIENCIAS con un TRAJE DE BAÑO, ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

* * *

\- ALEXANDER - La profesora Larsen irrumpió la narración. - ESTA HISTORIA ERA SOBRE UN ANTEPASADO MODELO A SEGUIR, ACEPTO QUE TAMBIEN ENFOQUES A TU MADRE PORQUE... YA SABES ES TU MADRE, PERO POR QUE PONES A ESTOS PERSONAJES. - Reprendió a su alumno.

\- Ellos llenan el mundo. - Sólo eso respondió. - ¿Puedes concentrarte por favor? - La profesora le sugirió.

\- De acuerdo profesora Larsen, lo siento, sé que tanto la Tia Heidi como mi madrina Esther no eran de su agrado en su niñez.

\- Eso está fuera del tema, pero si quieres saberlo, era porque ambas se burlaban de mi acento sureño. - Después de lo comentado algunos alumnos contuvieron la risa, ya que en el futuro lo seguía manteniendo.

\- A lo que contaba, mi tía y madrina estaban lidiando con esos estudiantes.

* * *

\- Amigo, no importa el sentido. - Dijo el otro nerd del costado. - La belleza es una cualidad científicamente rara que llegaremos a ver... - Dijo con tristeza. -... Y ahora A PONER LAS TRAMPAS, Heidi Turner tarde o temprano será nuestra imagen célebre para atraer a más personas a este club.

\- SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SIGUEN AQUÍ - Escucharon esa voz y los tres nerds pusieron su piel de gallina, detrás de ellos estaba Heidi y Esther.

\- ¿Cuánto escuchas-

\- Lo escuchamos todo... cada palabra. - Dijo molesta la castaña Turner, los nerds se miraron algo nerviosos y temerosos a que sus espectativas en ese día no se hayan cumplido.

\- Y ahora... - Dijo la chica Truner. - ¿Donde están las trampas? - Hubo un suspenso para la respuesta, pero no era lo que esperaban.

\- POR FAVOR - Dijeron los tres nerds que se lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron a rogar. -SÉ NUESTRA IMAGEN MODELO.

Heidi por un lado sentía pena por los desdichados pero por otra parte estaba poniendo en juego su dignidad, volvió a negar, pero esta vez sin decir nada, mostrando una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

\- Y QUE VAMOS A HACER. - Los tres elevaron la voz, y Heidi ya se disponía a irse, pero Esther fue retenida por los tres nerds.

\- Tu... Niña - Le dijo uno que retenía el brazo de la semichina, Esther estaba aterrada ante tal acción. - Por favor únete al club de Ciencias, y sé nuestra imagen modelo.

\- ¡QUE! ¡CLARO QUE NO! - Dijo con el similar fastidio de su compañera. - Entonces no nos iremos y no sacaremos las trampas que pusimos en el motel hasta que una de las dos acepte. - Ambas no sabían cómo lidiar con esos chicos hasta que Heidi decidió irse por gritar para que todos salgan y golpeen a esos disqueacosadores, pero vieron llegar a Kevin algo cansado y sudando.

\- Esther por favor. - Dijo entre jadeos. - Por favor perdoname, ya no haré más bromas, te lo prometo. - Kevin estaba frente a Esther, tomándola de los hombros y está mencionada sorprendida por su actitud, al mismo tiempo cubrió la boca de Heidi para que ella no gritade porque ya tenía un plan.

Esther dirigió su mirada hacia los tres chicos y se dispuso a solucionar este problema con sus principios.

\- Escuchen ustedes, ¿Pueden esperar aquí?y ya estaré lista para aceptar su propuesta ahora estoy estresada, pero por ahora saquen esas trampas, las que mencionaron en su conversación.

\- ¿Eso es un tal vez? - Dijo uno de los nerds. - Creo que sí, sólo esperen aquí - Aclaró la joven de cabello oscuro.

\- No... no caeremos en su trampa, quizás llamen a los adultos, nos iremos- Dijo el líder. - Pero si no aceptan activaremos las trampas a control remoto y no solo ustedes. - Mencionó el líder, demasiado tétrico. - Todos pagarán por sus acciones, sí o si tendremos a una modelo en nuestra publicidad. - Los nerds se fueron, y Esther miró a su hermano, mientras Heidi comenzó a llamarle la atención.

\- ¡¿Pero qué acabas de hacer Esther?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a solucionar este problema?! - La chica Turner estaba alterada. - Bueno. - Dijo con molestia la castaña. - Busquemos las trampas, desactivémoslas antes de que esos subnormales lleguen aquí, a comenzar a acosarnos.

\- Cálmate Heidi, se que vamos a hacer para deshacernos de esos idiotas. - Dijo Esther sonriente y miró a su hermano, quien estaba confundido con la situación.

\- Espero que sea llamar a los adultos para que terminemos este problema, acompáñame Kevin - Heidi concluyó enojada y demandante, jalando de la mano de Kevin.

\- ¿Y que todos sepan que medio taller de nerds a nivel nacional te consideran un objeto sexual? - Dijo Esther sonriente.

\- ¡¿QUE HEIDI ES UN OBJETO SEXUAL?! - Preguntó algo confundido el joven Stoley.

\- CLARO QUE NO. - Mucitó con molestia la joven Turner. - Es mejor acudir a los adultos antes de que se agrande el problema.

\- Yo opino lo contrario, los adultos son más tontos que nosotros. - Respondió la chica de cabello corto y oscuro. - Oigan chicas no entiendo lo que pasa. - Kevin sólo llego así nomas, pero Esther ya tenía planes para él. - Kevin, si tanto quieres recuperar los lazos de nuestra hermandad necesito un único favor, si lo cumples ya no te subestimaré.

Heidi jalo a Esther a un costado. - Pero Esther, si le pides a Kevin que se deshaga de esos chicos estás cometiendo un error. - Murmuró molesta. - No es eso Heidi, Kevin hará otra cosa.

* * *

En la habitación que compartían ambas, la castaña Turner se desconcertó al ver como Esther travestía a su hermano con su propia ropa, e incluso le prestó maquillaje y rubor, le aumento dos cachitos de cabellos en cada costado, le presto ese suéter celeste con encajes rosas y ella se oculto el resto de su cabello para parecer a su hermano y se puso el suéter celeste con bufanda roja; para intercambiar de lugar y era increíble, nadie los reconocía.

\- Esther eso no es necesario, si quieres los golpeo para que te dejen en paz. - Dijo Kevin con los ojos cerrados y ruborizado.

\- ¿Para que tu termines golpeado y no ganemos nada? No hay que arriesgarnos hermano.

\- Es ENSERIO... - Dijo Heidi. - En serio... que gran idea... - La castaña murmuró con sarcasmo.

\- Es sarcasmo . Dijo Esther. - CLARO QUE SI - Heidi se quebró. - Es estúpido que hagas esto, vamos Kevin dí algo, no vas a permitir que ella te humille y manipule de eso modo, en tu lugar ya habría acabado con esto ANTES DE QUE TE PONGA ESA HORRENDA FALDA. - Cuando Heidi lo menciono ambas vieron sus extremidades inferiores con una falda gris.

\- Pero creo que mi hermana tiene una buena idea. - Confirmó el chico Stoley, además quería complacer a su hermana para compensar esas burlas y tener su perdón.

\- ¿En serio Kevin? - Dijo su melliza algo feliz y asombrada. - ¿Por qué de repente eres tan amable conmigo?

\- Bueno... Este... Yo.. - Lo decía avergonzado, jugando con sus manos, porque sentía vergüenza, además Heidi esta ahí observando disgustada, Esther se conmovió y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a su hermano, pero... - ¿Sabias que Luke y Leía eran buenos hermanos? Podemos hacer lo mismo Esther, ser buenos hermanos E IR A LA CONVENCIÓN DE STAR WARS JUNTOS imagínate, yo Luke, tu Leía ¿Esther, me escuchas?

La sonrisa de Esther se deformó grotescamente al escuchar a su hermano hablar como tonto y dar explicaciones tontas.

\- ¿Esther? Llamando a tierra a Esther desde la estrella de la muerte ¿Entendiste Esther? Yo Luke, tu Leía ¿Esther? mi ser tarzán ¡ESTHER HERMANITA REACCIONA!

Pero Esther estaba enfadada, su mirada se oscureció y le dio un puñetazo debajo de su quijada, mandándolo a volar por los cielos, y rompiendo toda estructura que se hallaba arriba.

\- ¡MEJOR VETE A LA MIERDA JODIDO FRIKI!

Kevin se fue volando y estaba a la vez gritando, Heidi puso una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto como si su propia mirada dijera ¿Que carajos acabo de ver?. Esther se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Descuida... Ya regresará. - Lo dijo indiferente. - Y bien ¿Seguirás mi plan sí o no?

\- NO - Finalizó Heidi. - Además en primer lugar cómo te metiste en esto, tu ibas a pedirme un consejo sobre Bradley . Levantó la voz disgustada y alterada.

\- Esta vez las cosas serán a mi modo BUSQUEMOS ESAS TRAMPAS ¡VOY A SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA!. Demandó la castaña. - ¿Me ayudas?

\- Bien. - Respondió la chica Stoley, aún manteniendo el aspecto de su hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres, las niñas de cuarto estaban bañando y al mismo tiempo cambiándose de ropa, pero cuando se formó repentinamente una grieta en el techo escucharon caer algo desde arriba hacia el basurero, todas en paños menores se acercaron y vieron salir a Kevin de allí.

\- Esther ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? - Murmuró Kevin. - Que momento para trasvestirme, con este aspecto pensarán que estoy loco... ¿Ah? - Stoley levantó su mirada y se volivó piedra cuando descubrió que había caído en el baño de las chicas, quienes lo veía enfadadas y peturbadas.

De repente los paños femeninos del chico desaparecieron en el aire, sólo para que Kevin contemple como las chicas comenzaron a pisotearlos, el agonizaba y jadeaba al mismo tiempo veía los pies ejecutadores de golpizas y las miradas de odio hacia él.

\- ¡AYUDA! - Gritaba Kevin mientras poco a poco se desenfocaba el motel y se escuchaba onomatopéyicamente las pisadas femeninas.

* * *

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre Brad? ¿Porque me has traído hasta aquí? - Ahora Powder preguntó al rubio, ambos se hallaban en la terraza del patio.

\- Yo también tengo un secreto. - Dijo decidido - Pero antes debo confirmar si estás en tus siete sentidos. ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

\- Claro que las tome. - Powder mintió, no las tomó desde ayer. - Pero ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

\- Solo observa. - Bradley retrocedió y comenzó a girar, el ambiente soleado de repente se torno en rosa, y la mirada de Powder se tornó en asombro, tanto que al mismo tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a temblar de la incertidumbre, estaba presenciando la metamorfosis de Bradley, una metamorfosis que no lamentó ver porque desde entonces se marcó un antes y un ahora para buscar altas e disparatadas posibilidades.

\- Powder... voy a solucionar este problema. - El rubio habló calmadamente pero la pelirroja no lo veía con claridad debido a la brillante luz rosa que impregnaba de él. - ¿Me puedes ayudar? - Powder en vez de responder quedó completamente maravillada.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **\- La profesora del futuro es Millie Larsen, un personaje canónico de South Park.**

 **\- El profesor Garrison hará algo importante como Presidente contra el tiempo en el futuro; ya sea bueno o malo para que sea recordado en el mundo.**

 **\- En el siguiente capítulo SI O SI Bradley tendrá el protagonismo merecido para resolver el problema de Sally.**

 **\- Lola y Jenny harán su aparición en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **\- T.I.B.E.T., además de importante en la historia, ya existe en la serie, sólo que aquí tiene otro nombre.**

 **\- El Mayor Patato Triss morirá, ya lo mencioné antes, los personajes creados/OCs morirán, a excepción de Lady Sasha; el Drag Queen y Duncan; el fortachón sin cerebro.**

 **\- Esther será un secundario de refuerzo para "llenar el mundo" :D**

 **\- Algunos capítulos tendrán datos extras; después de los agradecimientos del autor al final, pero en este capítulo no.**

 **\- Poco a poco se modificarán los dos primeros capítulos del fic.**

 **\- Se promete subir un capitulo más antes de fin de año y el otro en el 4 de enero; ya que es otra historia y está finalizado.**

 **\- Se darán más datos al final de cada capítulo, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar o sugerir en el review.**

 **Pero ahora... en primer lugar siento no poder subir continuamente los capítulos o ser frecuente en el fanfiction, unas que otras veces me hago un tiempito para leer y comprender la historia, el trasfondo y a los personajes, no quiero dejar un review cualquiera, y a lo que iba, recién me tomé un tiempo libre para ver los tres últimos capítulos de la Temporada 21, y no se que decir, esta temporada no fue buena ni mala; por el final de temporada, sólo por eso, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la explotación que le dieron a sus personajes, eso es magnífico, e incluso quedé en hype cuando en la última toma del último capitulo aparece Sally, quede como OMG!, ya que desde mucho tiempo me gustaba su diseño, sólo eso jejeje, aunque me moleste un poco que la confundan con Red, ya que es un recolor de Wendy sin sombrero :(.**

 **Bueno a esperar hasta el próximo año, en caso del juego... todavía no lo termino, quiero explorarlo por mi cuenta sin spoilers, de allí sacaré una historia simultánea en este mismo fic.**

 **Este fic lo único que pretende es sacar risas con un mensaje, usar a personajes no explotados de la serie tanto a niños como adultos, contar situaciones inconclusas de la serie, pero sobretodo es hacer que disfruten desde otro enfoque a lo que siempre nos acostumbramos a ver,y descuiden, este fic ya tiene un final planificado desde hace tiempo, pero les prometo que no será un final c*g*do como los que la serie puede ofrecer a veces para salir del problema, tengan expectativas de eso :D.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, y les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche.**


	6. ¿Qué & Está Pasando?

**South Park no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, este fic está hecho con el fin de entretenenimiento y no pretende ofender a nadie ;). Cualquier error o redundancia será mejorara dentro de poco.**

 **Capitulo 6: ¿QUE % &$ ESTÁ PASANDO?**

FLASHBACK

Hace un mes, en la casa de los Biggle, un niño rubio y algo despistado estaba por terminar su tarea, ya eran las 7 de la noche, y esperaba con ansias su cena.

\- Henrietta, princesa querida, ya vamos a cenar. - Llamó alegre su madre, pero la respuesta no fue la misma.

\- ¡No me llames así PUTA CONFORMISTA! - Justo Henrietta tenía la compañía de los otros tres niños góticos, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a cenar de inmediato.

Bradley también fue llamado con la misma dulzura y a diferencia de su hermana le respondió respetuosamente. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación pero de la nada sintió un malestar en su estómago.

\- Pastelito, que sucede ¿Te duele el estómago? - La señora Biggle esperó lo suficiente, pero subió hasta el cuarto del rubio y lo vio arrodillado con sus manos en el estómago, además de estar jadeando de dolor. - ¡Jesucristo! ¡Vamos al Hospital "Paso al Infierno"de inmediato! - El señor Biggle no estaba en casa por motivos de empleo y Henrietta apenas oyó el bullicio de su madre junto a sus amigos desde su recamara.

\- Espero que vaya al Inframundo. - Mencionó Firkle, mientras los otros tres hacían... nada, sólo estaban escuchando música.

La señora Biggle estaba preparando el auto para llevar a su hijo lo mas antes posible, y dejó a Bradley reposar sobre el sofá familiar.

* * *

\- Muy bien, ya es hora de llamar a _Pazuzu_ , y sabrás que es real. - Dijo Michael mientras sostenía un libro con arte vanguardista y muy antiguo.

\- Claro que no es real. - Chilló una Henrietta molesta. - Los conformistas de Hollywood crearon esa entidad para su plástica película. - Bufó la gótica en esa frase. - Cuando veas que no aparece nada me tendrás que pagar los 10 dólares que acordamos.

\- Bien. - Dijo Michael algo molesto. - Pero si tu estás equivocada, Y LO ESTÁS. - Levantó un poco la voz. - Me darás los 10 dólares a mí.

* * *

El rubio seguía acostado en el sofá, no evitaba jadear y en rechinar sus dientes, retorciéndose por el fuerte dolor, sus manos frotaban su pequeño abdomen para calmar su malestar y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos; apunto de sacar algunas lágrimas, pero cuando los abrió notó que su propio cuerpo resplandecía una energía fosforescente color rosa.

* * *

\- ANAMAKARA NALAMBAKARA HIMISDUTOMBA NOM - Michael comenzó a leer el ritual del libro y los tres restantes vieron por el surcal de la puerta de la habitación una luz rosa... demasiado brillante, Henrietta abrió la puerta, sus amigos la siguieron, aún teniendo un milímetro de miedo en su piel, la luz seguía emitiéndose y al bajar las escaleras observaron levitar al niño rubio con los ojos abiertos y que también brillaron de un rosa resplandeciente, y de la nada el cuerpo del pequeño Biggle expulsó unos vientos huracanados dentro de la casa, los góticos se asustaron y subieron de vuelta.

\- ¡MICHAEL, PARA, EL RITUAL ESTÁ TENIENDO EFECTO! - Gritó Henrietta desesperada, porque los vientos de la sala comenzaron a entrar en su habitación.

\- ¡ES EXTRAÑO! - También gritaba Michael, sosteniendo el libro arcaico. - ¡NO TERMINÉ LA INVOCACIÓN, ERA UNA ORACIÓN MUY LARGA!

\- ¡ENTONCES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE ABAJO! - También gritó Pete. Pero el viento entró y los góticos; a parte de tener un grito demasiado seco de pánico estaban siendo llevados bruscamente, Firkle lo que pudo hacer es sostenerse de la barra de la cama de la gótica para no ser llevado por la ráfaga salvaje de viento que comenzó a graduarse en toda la habitación, Michael se sostuvo del tobillo de Firkle, Pete tomo las rodillas de Michael y Henrietta también se sujetó de la cintura de Pete.

\- ¿Donde está mamá? - Balbuceo la joven gótica, luchando por no soltarse de su compañero.

* * *

La señora Biggle entro a su casa y lo que cualquiera notaría al entrar era el gran desorden que había en la sala, los muebles estaban destrozados y algunos tirados, pero a la señora Biggle no le importó, de frente buscó a su hijo y lo vio en el suelo, bocabajo, despeinado y con la ropa algo desarreglada.

\- Brad, chiquito ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la señora Biggle preocupada, volteando a su pequeño hijo frente a ella.

\- Mami. - Dijo algo somnoliento. - Ya no me duele el estómago. - Dijo entrecortante y al mismo tiempo tosiendo.

\- Muy bien chiquito, te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo cariñosamente, llevando en brazos al rubio, y los cuatro góticos estaban asomados en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Henrietta escuchando la conversación, y estaban demasiado perturbados. La tormenta dentro de la casa recién se detuvo, no es que les importase el bienestar del rubio, querían evitar la atención que se tomaría la señora Biggle y quizás uno que otro curioso que pudo pasar a lado de la vivienda y escuchar todo el alboroto.

\- Chiquito, ¿Quieres que te lleve la cena a tu cama? . -Preguntó la madre aún preocupada por él. - Si mamá, con postre por favor. - Dijo el pequeño modesto.

Y al otro lado los cuatro niños con una cara muy cortante vieron el libro que sostenía Michael. No dudaron y lo enterraron en el jardín de la misma casa.

* * *

En el mismo jardín, los góticos concluían su acción al enterrar el libro, dejaron las palas en el garaje, mientras se veía que la señora Biggle ordenaba los muebles y el niño Biggle estaba dormido y satisfecho de su cena.

\- Nadie debe saber de esto. - Suplicó Henrietta. - Si alguien lo llega a saber nos meteremos en muchos problemas, yo sobretodo, tendré que lidiar con la zorra conformista de mi madre. -Escupió molesta, aunque también aliviada; pero nunca lo admitiría, su hermano estaba a salvo.

\- Dalo por hecho. - Concordó Pete terminando la faena.

\- Pero Michael - Interrumpió Firkle mientras se limpiaba de la tierra - Ese libro nos puede ser útil ¿Por qué no lo conservamos uno de nosotros?.

Michael, quién también comenzó a limpiarse de la tierra no dudó en responder. - Es peligroso, si lo dejamos por aquí libremente puede caer en las manos de los conformistas, lo usaremos siempre cuando sea el momento adecuado... como... el fin del mundo... o algo así.

\- Oh - Finalizó el pequeño Firkle, mientras los cuatro góticos salían del jardín para entrar de vuelta, Michael replico una frase más. - Al menos no liberamos un mal mayor y solo a Pazuzu.

\- ¡PAZUZU NO ES REAL! - Gritó Henrietta pero Michael le contradijo.

\- Si es real y me debes 10 dólares.

Se podía escuchar la voz de ellos dos discutiendo hasta el mismo jardín, pero lo que habían enterrado no era un simple libro, lo que había desencadenado Michael no había afectado a Bradley, había afectado a otra ciudad.

Sin embargo Bradley seguía dormido, estaba sonriendo, sin notar que en su oscura habitación comenzaba a brillar nuevamente a rosa, un brillo que salía nuevamente de su cuerpo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1

* * *

Ahora estaban en California, bueno... exactamente cerca de la frontera de California, Y en un motel viejo y resguardado era donde se hospedan temporalmente los niños de cuarto, sólo hasta que comience la exposición del museo de que sabe que cosa se expondrá, pero en la asotea de esa misma estructura Sally Turner observó a su amigo brillar de un rosa brillante, comenzó a girar rápidamente y ellos cubría sus ojos por la densidad del brillo. Había un sol brillante y cálido, pero nada se compara con el actual brillo y calidez de su amigo, así se presentó un ser celestial, fuera de límites, con potencial de un gran héroe.

\- Shaglagoo - Esa fue la frase para controlar el brillo y el poder a tope del cuerpo. Por fin la pelirroja liberó sus palmas de su rostro para observar a su amigo.

\- Powder no te asustes, yo también me asusté cuando lo descubrí, pero una voz me dijo que esto era bueno, y lo puedo controlar- Bradley no terminó su oración, nuevamente, como ese día tenía ese infernal dolor de estómago. Su amiga iba acercarse para ayudar pero el rubio estiró su brazo con una señal de alto.

\- Brad, ¿Pero cómo? - Dijo la joven Turner asustada y arrugando sus dedos en su propio mentón en señal de angustia. - ¿Cómo paso esto?

\- No importa Powder, estoy bien. - Por fin se liberó del dolor e irguiéndose derecho. - Ahora que lo dices... - El joven Biggle tenía la memoria en blanco en cuanto al suceso, ya que esos repentinos ataques a su estomago comenzaron desde muy pequeño. - No me acuerdo, pero estuve con ese poder tanto tiempo que puedo dominarlo, me daba miedo confesárselo a alguien, incluso a tí.

\- Oh Brad - Dijo Powder apenada. - Yo no soy así, pensé que me conocías bien. - Lo dijo bromista y comprensible. - Lo siento, lo siento. - dijo el joven también apenado, pero era lo de menos, a Powder le parecía adorable su amiguito y soltó una sonrisa. - descuida Brad, lo que importa ahora es usar tus poderes en esta situación, pero si no quieres no puedo obligarte. - Le respondió animosa.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo el joven ofendido. - No, dije que iba ayudarte. - Si Bradley le hubiese dicho eso a cualquiera no se lo habría tomado en serio, a parte de tener una voz graciosa y chillona era demasiado torpe e ingenuo, y lo malo es que todos en la escuela saben como es él.

\- Bien. - Dijo una Powder sonriente, ella sabe como tratar con él al fin y a cabo ella no era intolerante y prejuiciosa como las demás demás chicas, por ser "unica y diferente" (Nah es broma, cosas como esa se quieren evitar en este fic XD), bueno ella piensa que las demás chicas eran superficiales, pero todavía le costaba aceptar que su amigo tenía habilidades sobrenaturales - ¿Cuál es tu poder especial? - La joven Turner preguntó apenada.

\- Mi poder especial es el poder de las mentas y las bayas, añadirle un toquecito crujiente. - El joven rubio lo dijo con entusiasmo, por el contrario de Sally, esa respuesta no fue la que esperaba escuchar. -¿Y? - La pelirroja exigió una continuación.

\- Eso es todo ¿Sorprendente no?.

La pausa fue incómoda, pero el joven Biggle al final recibió una respuesta. - Es... - Sally bajo su mirada, su voz sonaba frustrada. - Esto es... - Cada vez más la voz de la chica sonaba más pesada y frustrante. Pero... - Esto es hermoso Brad. - La joven pelirroja levantó su mirada y lo dijo con toda la calma del mundo. - Tu poder es bello Brad, el rosa fosforescente, las bayas, y las mentas, todo, menos mal que no era un poder tanto obsceno.

Ambos jóvenes estaban riendo, Sally estaba calmada; eso que no había tomado sus medicinas, pero le tomó la palabra al chico ¿Los chicos de sexto se tomarían la molestia de ir hasta California para darles una golpiza? Era algo tonto, Sally veía bonito el poder de Bradley no era eficaz para salvaguardar la situación, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba feliz ahora mientras su amigo hacía trucos tontos con distintos tipos de vayas, mentas y encendía su luz corporal rosa, o a veces no para sacar unas carcajadas. Pero tenía que contarle a alguien, ya que sentía demasiado hermoso el poder de Bradley para ser verdad, dejó al rubio jugar solo y se fue a buscar a Kevin, dirigiéndose a la habitación temporal en donde ellos tres decidieron quedarse.

* * *

Por el otro lado, en los pasillos abiertos del primer piso del motel las niñas de cuarto salían molestas de las duchas, estaban cambiadas de ropa y sus cabellos lucían húmedo, todas menos Red.

\- Red, nos preguntamos donde estabas. - Dijo Bebe, quien seguía molesta por lo sucedido. - El rarito de tu pretendiente, ese el tipo friki espacial. - Haciendo gestos con sus manos. - entro disfrazado de niña a las duchas de chicas. - Bebe no podía soportar la indignación, Wendy se acercó a ella para calmarla.

\- Bebe ya no estamos allí, bueno Red, lo que dice es cierto, quizás quería espiarte a ti. - Pero Wendy no evitó molestarte también. - Ya debiste hablar con él y decirle que no estás interesada en ser su novia, deja de hacerle ilusiones.

\- Pero hablé con él. - Contestó Red más indignada que las otras chicas. - No sé porque hizo eso. - Concluyó con un suspiro. - Voy a hablar con él, ¿Sigue adentro? - Red preguntó y ambas chicas señalaron las duchas y no tardó en darse cuenta que las otras chicas como Annie y Millie estaban detrás de ellas, con una actitud molesta.

\- Bien, terminemos con esto. - Red se fue en dirección a las duchas. - La chica apenada entró a las duchas e iba a aclarar las cosas con Kevin.

Las niñas rompieron filas y se fueron a cambiar, sin embargo Clyde estaba a solas caminando por el pasillo paralelo, notó a una personita cojear y retirarse, al principio pensó que era la melliza de Kevin por la vestimenta pero al oír los murmuros de su voz se aclaró las sospechas.

\- Oh mierda. - Dijo el joven Stoley, estaba en ropa interior y sostenía en su brazo izquierdo la ropa de Esther. - Lo eché a perder, y ni siquiera había estado en el plan, ahora Red pensará lo peor de mí, ya no puedo quedarme aqui, soy el hazmereir de las chicas, creo que debería volver a casa por mis propios recursos.

\- ¡Kevin! - Donovan estaba detrás de él, Kevin giró y se sorprendió al ver al chico, si a ese chico que sin intensión comenzó su propia decaída y que también le quitó el corazón de la chica de sus sueños.

\- Kevin ¿Por qué estas lastimado? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes la ropa de tu hermana y estás semidesnudo? - Preguntó el castaño mirando curiosamente, se acercó lo suficiente al semichino para notar su mirada cabizbaja y triste.

\- Oye, tengo que cambiarme, tuve un mal día, otra vez... - Dijo el joven Stoley mientras agachaba su cabeza. - Así que por favor ya no me preguntes más.

\- Pero... - Kevin miró algo cauteloso al amante de los tacos, por intentar retenerlo. No hubo respuesta de nadie, ambos chicos comenzaron a desviar sus miradas y a frotar sus respectivos brazos, realmente el castaño sentía culpa por ser el causante principal de la desilusión del semichino, se enteró por cortesía de Red de la escuela, y no sabía si era malo que sea un chisme no tan difundido y a la vez lo haga popular o algo bueno que sea olvidable, ni siquiera era su amigo, quería buscar una forma de hablar con él y encontrar una manera de ser su amigo, porque lo veía necesario. Sonaba estúpido, ya que apenas lo conoce como un compañero de su clase y además ¿quién querría ser amigo de un tipo que le arrebató su interés amoroso?

* * *

\- Por centésima vez Alexander, DEJA DE CONTAR ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE NO TIENEN QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA. - Gritó la profesora Larsen, algunos niños estaban dormidos en sus carpetas y Alexander se asustó un poco. - Pero porque no maestra, ¿No le interesa saber que pasó con el resto de la historia? Ellos son el condimento perfecto.

\- Esta bien continua tu historia, pero hazlo más concreta posible, temo que no nos alcance tiempo para la hora especial que propuso Lord Garrison en sus tiempos.

\- Alabado sea el sistema de frijol alaba- Todos los niños iban a iniciar el ritual pero la profesora interrumpió. - No niños, no, eso se hace dentro de veinte minutos, niño continua.

\- Gracias profesora. - Agradeció el niño y la señorita Larsen volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

* * *

\- Bueno ¿Alguien va a hablar o no? - Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Powder, quién se detuvo solo para ver esa escena, pero no evitó gritar ya que ninguno de los dos se inmutaba a contestar.

\- ¡NO! No tengo nada que decir, ya me voy. - Kevin se retira con el vestido en su brazo, y cojeando. - Oye ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó Sally observando más de cerca al chico Stoley. - No pasó nada.

\- Kevin ¡ESPERA!. - Clyde comenzó a correr hacia él Kevin se sorprendió ¿Era bueno darle una oportunidad? - Te olvidabas tu mochila. - Respuesta: No, Kevin la tomó de un jalón y apresuró su paso.

Pero Clyde nuevamente tomó carrera para alcanzarlo - Puede haber un malentendido, si lo dialogamos podemos llegar a una solución.

\- Ahora es un poco tarde... que es mi segunda canción favorita de Love Sentence por cierto. - Sin más que decir Kevin se fue alejando.

El castaño recordó que Stoley había mencionado a Love Sentence asi que... - _Amor... nunca quise lastimarte... triste y sola nunca voy a dejarte...ohOHoh eres mi reina... mi fiel ruiseñor..._ \- ¿Por qué no cantar un verso de esa canción canción mencionada?

 ** _NOTA: Es una canción de SvsTFOE: Love Sentence - Too Little Too Late_**

Sorpresa, a Clyde también le gustaba esa banda y esa canción, Sally estaba observado shockeada pero tuvo la necesaria osadía de sacar un pequeño MP3 que guardaba en su bolsillo y reprodució esel instrumental de esa canción que hizo cantar a Kevin.

\- _.. Supe volar en un tren de amor..._ \- Cantó apasionadamente el semichino.

 _\- ... Y estoy viendo la señal.._ \- Ahora ambos cantaban en dueto, Clyde con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercaba más al joven Stoley _\- ... Esto no tiene un final..._ \- Pero Kevin...

 _\- ... Hasta que me hiciste mal... Y ahora..._ \- Kevin giró su cabeza a Clyde - _es tarde lo se..._ \- Pero volvió a darle su espalda y a seguir su camino, pero retrocedió un poco y volvió a girarse porque no había terminado la última línea. - _Uuuuju juuuu..._ \- Después giró y volvió a su ruta.

Clyde no evitó respirar agitadamente, la pelirroja Turner lo notó, se acercó a él. - Oye Donovan - Ella estaba a sus espaldas - sugiero que mantengas la calma, a veces puede ser un poco irritante, pero no sabía que era así con las personas desconocidas...

Vio como el castaño arqueaba su cuerpo con frustración, pensando que iba a estallar de ira pero fue lo contrario. - ¡PORQUEEEEEE! - El joven Donovan rompió en llanto, teniendo la actitud de un niño pequeño que perdió algo. - Yo quería hacer bien las cosas... pero ... pero... - El castaño Donovan no paraba de llorar, Sally sólo observa al niño llorar. pero al notar unas sombras familiares jaló al castaño; interrumpiendo su llanto detrás de una de las columnas del pasadizo del primer piso, ve a Red salir del baño de chicos; ella no quiere saber porque, y ven como esas sombras dieron forma a cinco chicas un poco mayor que ellos, usaban unas gafas de sol peculiares y se le acercan sin modestia alguna hacia Red.

\- Pero ¿¡QUE PASA!? Turner ¿¡POR QUÉ NOS ESCONDE- Sally le cubre la boca al castaño quién comenzó a retorcerse y a querer gritar más de lo debido.

\- Shhh ... Silencio... - La joven Turner lo mencionó en un susurro seco, pero valió la pena ya que el castaño se calló de inmediato, el único problema era ver como a Red la rodeaban esas chicas peligrosas.

\- Espera... - Mencionó la pelirroja. - Yo las conozco. - Seguía gritando la joven mientras esas chicas la rodeaban como aves de rapiña. - Ustedes van a la misma escuela que yo ¿Qué hacen en California? - Las muchachas eran las chicas de sexto, que fueron enviadas a darle una paliza a una chica pelirroja de cuarto y a un niño rubio descrito exactamente por ellos y ellas "con peinado de hongo" - Además... ¡ES INAPROPIADO RETENER ASÍ A UNA PERSONA! - Pero una de ellas comenzó a hablar de una manera robótica. - Donde esta el T.I.B.E.T. ... Sally Turner... responde... ahora. - Su hablar era lento y la actitud de las demás era muy extraña.

\- Hay que hacer algo. - Murmuró desesperado Clyde. - Van a lastimarla. - Comenzó a desesperarse más y a Sally se le dibujó una cara desconcertante. - COMO A KEVIN. - El chico Donovan estaba por salir pero Sally lo retiene del brazo. - Vamos Donovan. - Turner tenía una mirada burlona por la actitud del chico. - no vas a salir, sería algo que un idiota haría.

\- ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! - De repente salió un niño detrás de otras columnas de la estructura. - ¡PODEMOS RESOLVERLO DE UNA FORMA PACÍFICA Y CIVILIZADA!

Las chicas mayores hicieron gestos curiosos al inclinar sus cabezas de un lado al otro, ya que ese niño tenía las facetas indicadas.

\- Ese es Pip... así se llama ¿Verdad? - Señaló curioso el castaño. - No quise llamar idiota en específico a nadie. - Sally se cubre la cara de vergüenza con sus palmas. - Un momento.. - Sally sacó las manos de su cara para asomar su cabeza a la escena reciente. - No le hicieron nada... quizás tengas razón, hay que ayudarles. - Le contestó optimista mirando al chico Donovan.

\- Ese niño... - Dijo una chica mayor moviendo su cabeza a la derecha. - Es rubio... y tiene peinado ... de hongo. - Y sin chistear lo tomó del cuello del suéter y el joven inglés quedó petrificado del susto, no hablo ni se movió, brindando solamente una mirada aterrada mientras su mandíbula sacaba tartamudeos involuntarios.

\- Y ella... - Resaltó otra chica que se portaba igualmente extraña. - Es pelirroja... la tomaron del reverso de su saco, pero a diferencia del rubio, ella comenzó a patalear.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Red gritaba mientras se movía para zafarse de las manos de esa chica. - ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! - Lastimosamente nadie la escuchó, los demás estudiantes estaban cansados por el viaje y no evitaron en dormirse en plena tarde, el señor Garrison escucho algo desde su habitación, salió de su cuarto, molesto y furioso usando sólo una toalla de baño cubriendo sus partes nobles.

\- ¡OIGAN! - Mencionó con voz firme el maestro de primaria y las chicas mayores detuvieron su acción. - ¡DEJEN DESCANSAR AL PÚBLICO SALVAJES DE MIERDA! - Seguido de eso se da la vuelta a su habitación. - ¿Qué pasó? - Un hombre bien parecido estaba en la habitación del señor Garrison; usando también solamente una toalla, asomó su cabeza a la puerta. - No pasó nada. - El profesor mencionó todavía molesto y cerró de un tiro la puerta.

\- ¡ESTO NO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡AYUDA! - Red apenas alcanzó para gritar auxilio, pero no sirvió de nada, sus amigos y compañeros no reaccionaban.

* * *

En el sótano del motel, Esther se las ingenió para abrir la puerta que dirigía al subterráneo del lugar con una ebilla de fierro que siempre guardaba en caso de situaciones urgentes, y Heidi seguía con los brazos cruzados aún llevando con ella una pequeña linterna que venía en su lapicero, su rostro reflejaba pesadez y aburrimiento, al abrir la puerta del sótano, ellas comenzaron a explorar y a buscar las trampas que pusieron esos locos del club de ciencias. Pero escucharon algo desde arriba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Heidi observó al techo, jurando haber oído a Red gritar. - Es un sótano. - Interrumpió Esther. - Desde aquí se pueden escuchar hasta los sonidos más agudos.

\- No, estoy segura que- Pero Esther le brinda una mirada desafiante. - Heidi, no subestimes mis conclusiones, yo sé más de ciencia que tú, está prácticamente comprobado que en lugares a falta de aire puede ser muy fácil escuchar hasta el crujir de una cucaracha, ahora en vez de estar discutiendo porque no te concentras en llevar correctamente la linterna. - Heidi no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño y siguieron avanzando, sin embargo vieron a unas tres chicas un poco mayores que ellas correr asustadas en el sentido contrario de su ruta, cuando pasaron el punto de encuentro, Heidi las reconoció.

\- Esas chicas son de sexto. - Dijo tajante la castaña Turner. - Y van a nuestra escuela.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - Contradijo Esther. - Está comprobado que en lugares demasiados cerrados se pueden provocar alucinaciones.

\- Las dos lo vimos, VIMOS LO MISMO, HAY QUE REGRESAR, HAY QUE AVISARLE A UN ADULTO SOBRE ESTO Y NO ESTAR HACIÉNDOLO NOSOTRAS.

Heidi no era de esas personas que se metían en líos con facilidad, al contrario, los evitaba, pero al ver avanzar tétricamente a Esther no iba a evitar uno.

\- Bien. - La chica Stoley estaba enfadada y con rapidez le quita la linterna - lapicero de su mano. - LO HARÉ YO MISMA. - Y con la misma terquedad de su hermano avanza con rapidez.

\- _Siempre quisiste... hacerlo tu misma-_ Heidi comenzó a cantar una canción de Love Sentece pero Esther la corta. - Eso no funciona conmigo. - Y se va.

\- Mierda. - Replica la castaña y se da la media vuelta para retornar a la luz, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que varios ojos se posaban desde arriba hacia ella. - ¡ESTHER!. - La castaña llamó asustada a su compañera. - Ya vete Heidi. - Dijo la semichina con la intención de hacerse de rogar.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - HeIdi grita y corre desesperada hacia la dirección de la chica Stoley, pero llega a pasar el punto de encuentro entre ambas y seguía corriendo. - Oye que te... - Esther gira y ve a un monstruo, similar a un pulpo pero con **varios** ojos y **varias** bocas que contenían **varios** dientes. - Eso... ¡ESO ES LA BOMBA! - Esther eleva los brazos de felicidad. - Enhorabuena Heidi, encontramos una bomba, ahora sólo tenemos que... ¿Desconectarla? - La semichina comenzó a temblar de miedo. - ¿Para usar su patrón... en este rastreador? Que... - La abominación se acercaba más a ella. - Que ... yo construí... ¿Para encontrar las otras bombas... - El monstruo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Esther... frente a frente... unos 10 cm cerca a cerca sus rostros - ... del... motel? - Stoley soltó un chillido demasiado bajo y el monstruo abrió la boca y comenzó a rugir, eso despertó del pánico a Esther y no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a correr y alcanzar en su carrera a Heidi.

Ambas niñas corrían con los nervios a flor de piel y ese monstruo seguía rugiendo, pero también las estaba siguiendo, mientras repentinamente aumentaba de tamaño, las chicas comenzaron a escuchar pasos agigantados de sus tentáculos.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

Cada una decía una y otra vez alguna frase desestresante mientras corrían literalmente por sus vidas, hasta que entraron en una zona desconocida.

 **Continuará... dentro de dos horas :D.**


	7. El significado real de ser Fuerte

**Capítulo 7: El significado real de ser Fuerte**

 **PARTE SIGUIENTE Y FINAL DEL ARCO**

\- Ya terminamos... hay que llevarlos... donde nos dijeron... - Esas chicas, pese a su forma rara de hablar tenían atrapados a Red y a Pip,

Simultáneamente esas tres chicas que estaban en el subterráneo comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras, iban a subir a la terraza, el otro grupo de cinco lo notó.

\- Yo iré por ellas. - Dijo una de las cinco y alzó en carrera para alcanzarlas, las tres se dieron cuenta y aumentaron su velocidad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Se preguntó Kevin, él estaba escondido en la terraza del segundo piso, aún no se había vestido, en resumen, no fue a ningún lado, no iría a ningún lado mucho menos ver a su amada en peligro. - Sally y Bradley me están ocultando algo... aparte de su pseudorelación - Resaltó eso último irónico. - Me esconden algo más. El semichino fanático de las películas de Star Wars desistió en seguir a las tres chicas que subieron a la terraza principal, él quería salvar a Red.

\- .. Y yo prometo hacer justicia por mi propia mano, para ustedes. - Kevin escuchó a Bradley allá arriba, recitando un monólogo de superhéroe, no era el momento adecuado para preguntarse el porque recitaba algo así, lo pensó dos veces y decidió subir. Las chicas rompen el silencio con el sonido brutal de la puerta, asustando a Bradley y haciendo que Stoley se diera prisa.

\- Se acercan, ELLOS SE ACERCAN, QUIEREN VERTE, PERO NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ. - Una de las chicas mayores habló asustada y de forma dramática.

\- ¿Que? - Dijo el rubio y Kevin se abstuvo a moverse para escuchar. - FUIMOS AL CONDADO DE SOUTH PARK PARA AVISARLES DE ESTO, NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS COMENZARON A PORTARSE EXTRAÑO DESDE HACE DÍAS, MENCIONABAN TU NOMBRE, TE BUSCAMOS PERO NOS ENTERAMOS QUE FUISTE A UNA EXCURSIÓN, EN EL PUEBLO NADIE NOS CREE, ELLOS NOS PERSIGUEN PARA LUEGO QUERER HACERNOS DAÑOS.

Otra chica se acerca y abofetea a su compañera.

\- ¡CALMATE LORI! - Gritó molesta. - Escucha niño, el punto es que ellos nos siguen, te mencionan, nadie nos cree, nos tomamos la molestia de venir aquí, y tu lo solucionarás porque todas aquí pensamos que es tu culpa. - Posteriormente esa chica cruzó los brazos seguido de las demás.

\- Un momento... ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? - Preguntó Bradley.

\- Te vimos desde el primer piso . -Respondió una chica aleatoriamente.

\- ... ¿Ustedes no iban a venir acá también con los de sexto solamente para darme una paliza? Le enviaron un mensaje a mi amiga. - Replicó el rubio Biggle.

\- Ah eso.. - La misma chica iba a responder, pero pauso y se rascó la nuca. - ... Era una broma.

Otra vez se produjo ese brutal sonido de azotamiento a la puerta, esta vez la chica de sexto que estaba detrás de ellas había entrado, usando esas peturbadoras gafas de sol, y no hubo la necesidad de entrar de habitación en habitación para buscarlo, fueron directamente arriba a la terraza.

\- ¡Jesucristo! - Gritó el joven Biggle. - Señoritas detrás de mí yo las protegeré. - Después de anunciar fuerte y brindar una mirada desafiante a los rivales, se rieron cuenta que nadie les hizo caso, salvo Kevin, quien retenía con su mano derecha la puerta; para poder entrar, afortunadamente alcanzó mantener abierto el lugar, pese a que ahora le cueste empujar esa puerta pesada y retenida indirectamente por la chica antagónica que decidió pararse allí.

\- Un.. poco... más... - Kevin seguía forcejenado y la chica parada allí ni lo notaba.

* * *

\- Por favor... mantengan su equipaje en las zonas rojas, no en la zonas amarillas. - Desde esa vía se escuchaba la voz de una aeromoza más la mala sinfonía del micrófono, todo era blanco, similar a un terminal de aviones, lo malo es que todos eran fantasmas y cosas abominables como la que vieron en el pasillo subterráneo.

\- ¿Donde estamos? - Preguntó asustada Heidi.

\- No puede ser. - Esther comienza a emocionarse. - Es la dimensión A 10 - A Esther le brillaban los ojos. - He leído sobre este lugar, es como El Area 51 o el Triángulo de las Bermudas, pensé que no existía pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. - A Stoley se le dibujaba una sonrisa por la emoción, pero Heidi no entendía nada.

Unos segundos después...

\- Odio la burocracia, siempre te dice lo que debes hacer, pero no quieres... - Heidi comenzó a notar que tanto Esther como Kevin eran demasiado parecidos, no solamente en el físico sino en sus personalidades, ya que la semichina no paraba de hablar de un tema que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba, aunque el único rasgo a favor de Esther es no hablar de temas relacionados a un fan de series galácticas como Kevin. Mientras Heidi fingía que escuchaba cada palabra de su compañera vio un cartel grande que incitaba el odio a la raza humana.

\- Esther, Esther, mira eso. - Heidi llamó la atención de Esther al mostrarle ese letrero que decía "Matemos a los p*tos humanos".

\- Quizás sea sólo aquí, es publicidad, no creo que todos los monstruos odien a los humanos. - Esther vuelve a contradecir a la castaña.

\- SI VEO A UN PUTO HUMANO POR AQUÍ, EXTIRPARÉ SUS SESOS FUERA DE SUS CUERPO PARA SENTIRLOS EN MI CARA. - Y después de eso una multitud de monstruos comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Será un grupo pequeño, en nuestra sociedad también habían ideologías estúpidas. - Esther seguía negando y Heidi tenía los párpados semibajos por lo obvio que estaba siendo responder a esa chica tan obstinada.

\- MAMÁ, MAMÁ, ellas dos parecen humanos. - Dijo una pequeña monstruo.

\- Claro que no hija, la seguridad aquí es buena, jamás dejarán pasar esa peste. - Después de eso la madre tomó el tentáculo de su hija y se fueron.

Pero Esther seguía siendo terca. - DEBE SER UNA COINCIDENCIA. - Paso seguido se volvió a escuchar a la aeromoza promocionando una nueva marca de comida. - No se olviden que hay una promoción de 2x1 en la tienda principal, la nueva y enlatada HOMO SAPIENS Light Ya está de oferta, repito la nueva y enlatada HOMO SAPIENS Light está de oferta, aprovechen.

... Esther tomó aire para nuevamente hablar pero Heidi pone su palma delicadamente en la boca de la semichina. - Ya basta Esther... aquí odian al ser humano, no se por qué y no se cuando, ahora lo que importa es volver.

\- ¡¿QUE?! Hay un monstruo persiguiéndonos allá. - Dijo asustada Esther.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí hay cientos de ellos y no podemos quedarnos, corremos más peligro permaneciendo aquí que allá. - Heidi estiro su brazo a la chica Stoley. - Mira, sé que tienes miedo de estar aquí, o de estar allá, yo también, siempre tendremos miedo ya que tememos a equivocarnos y esta bien, te haces la fuerte e inteligente para verte exteriormente eficaz y confiable, todos somos humanos y podemos cometer errores, pero nos valemos de llamarnos personas si aprendemos de ellos, cueste lo que cueste, lo que no está bien es negarse y aferrase en cada segundo que tu siempre tendrás la última palabra o toda la razón, está mal. - Esther observó los ojos de Heidi y estos destellaban pasión en su mirada. - Existen personas que tienen la idea de poder manejar la situación con facilidad pero realmente es lo contrario. - Mientras Heidi habla, simultáneamente se muestra a Bradley asustado de querer usar su poder frente a una chica y a Kevin todavía forcejeando al querer entrar. - Otros que tienen el privilegio de tener esa virtud pero tienen miedo de explotarla ya que su intención es querer encajar con los demás. - Señaló a Sally quien seguía indecisa si ayudar o no, ya que a ambos niños no los conoce bien y ella sólo salva a sus conocidos. - Algunos que tienen miedo, quieren hacer algo, pero no hacen nada, ni lo intentan. - Se señaló a Clyde, quien también estaba escondido. - ¿Pero por qué me señalan? - Y por último existen esas personas, las cuales necesitan ayuda. - Ahora señalaban a Red, Pip y a las tres chicas de la terraza asustadas. - Lo importante es intentarlo, pero también es tener el sentido común de que puedes fallar, pero si lo vale por aquellos que esperan una reacción sin importar que haya salido bien o mal, la intensión y la voluntad es lo que cuenta, ya sea por las razones justificadas, por una promesa que cumplir... o simplemente por amor... hay varios motivos por los que uno debe ser MAS HUMANO QUE NUNCA, eso es lo que realmente importa ¿Sabes?, eso es ser fuerte... no aparentarlo o posarlo para tener admiración de terceros ... como un ser humano, sin alimentar el ego humano descaradamente; ya sea el de él, el de ella, o el tuyo, tener el ego inflado es dañino.

Esther entendió y concluyó con una frase. - Porque al final, al tener un ego grande te dañas a ti mismo y a tus seres queridos.

\- No. - Negó Heidi. - Es porque al tener un ego grande te vuelve una mierda, odio a la mierda. - Heidi concluye con asco. - Espero que tu Esther no te vuelvas así de soberbia, ya que esas personas que creen tener el poder sobre otros... no ... merecen ser... llamados personas. - Heidi comenzó a reflexionar y a recordar esa misma tarde del ensayo de porristas..., después de ello la castaña se sintió mal. - Pero que hice, tenemos que regresar.

\- ¿Heidi? - Preguntó Esther, aún preguntándose el porque ningún monstruo notaba que eran humanas.

\- Hice sentir mal a una compañera en el grupo de porristas por querer conseguir la aprobación de las otras chicas, debo disculparme con ella.

\- Oye cálmate- Ahora Esther estaba calmada y la tomó de las manos. - Como dijiste debemos volver... y lo primero que harás cuando volvamos a South Park será disculparte con esa chica.

Heidi sonrió y se sorprendió que Esther haya reflexionado rápido. - Vamos Hei Hei, a regresar con la HUMANIDAD... HUMANIDAD... HUMANIDAD...

La fémina Stoley no evitó en gritar la última palabra, y los demás escucharon eso último.

\- ESAS COSAS SON HUMANAS. - Gritó uno de lejos. - HAY QUE MATAR A LOS PUTOS HUMANOS. - Uno se acerca con un arma y comienza a disparar, acto seguido los demás sacan sus armas; que era normalmente usarlas, y comienzan a disparar.

\- ¡CORRE HEIDI! - Ambas dieron carrera al azar - ESPERA ESPERA - Razonó Heidi. - He visto un croquis en la pared mientras me hablabas y señala una zona de portales dimensionales.

-¿Portales dimensionales? - Preguntó Esther.

\- Así es, debemos cruzar el... - Entre la persecución Heidi observo como un portal se abría en una de las aerolíneas y vieron al monstruo que las perseguía. - ... Vamos por aquí. - La castaña sostiene el brazo de Esther y la guía hacia esa misma aerolínea.

* * *

En la azotea, Bradley se sigue cuestionando sobre usar sus poderes y Kevin sigue empujando la puerta.

\- Ustedes... son traidoras... - La temeraria chica con gafas de sol se acerca, evitando ser obstáculo en la puerta y Kevin cayo bruscamente al suelo. - Auch.

\- Kevin, vete. - Agregó Bradley. - Esas personas son peligrosas.

\- Oye amigo ¿Vine aquí por nada? ¿Y por qué estas brillando de un rosa espeluznante?

\- Después te explico, tenemos que ayudar a esas chicas. - Bradley señaló a ese trío pero vio a la chica de gafas de sol acercarse y de repente le vomitó al mismo tiempo.

los chicos iban a acercarse pero se detuvieron por el asco cuando esta vomitó sobre las víctimas.

\- Sally Turner... Bradley Biggle... Sally Turner... Bradley Biggle... - Las tres chicas absorbieron el vómito con sus cuerpos, como si estuviesen hechas de poros, y no paraban de repetir ese nombre.

\- Amigo, DICEN TU NOMBRE ¿PORQUE DICEN TU NOMBRE?. - Kevin le preguntó alarmado al rubio.

\- No lo sé, Sally dijo que sólo vendrían a darnos una paliza nada más, no dijo nada de eso... HUBIESE PREFERIDO LA PALIZA... pero ahora... ¡ALTO USTEDES CHICAS NO SE MUEVAN! - El joven Biggle comenzó a volar y Kevin tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos como para creer si lo que estaba viviendo ahora era un sueño surrealista o un momento de locura... surrealista.

Las chicas, a pesar de actuar como zombies soltaron una risa robótica que burlaban al joven rubio, pero Bradley no se inmuto y estiró su palma para lanzar una brisa refrescante, que asustó; a parte de Kevin, a las cuatro jóvenes de sexto, y literalmente las congeló dejándolas estáticas.

Bradley y Kevin bajaron con toda la confianza del mundo y vieron que estaban atando a Red, Pip, Clyde y Sally.

\- Red no. - Kevin murmuró de preocupación. - Esos chicos están... viendo... hay que... atraparlos... ordenó una chica y las otras tres siguieron la orden pero Bradley usó el mismo ataque, congelándolas e inmovilizándolas.

\- Ya.. basta... - La chica de gafas de sol comienza a volar y Bradley; con algo de miedo se dirige a ella volando, y en el cielo se daba una pelea... lastimosamente no fue de las épicas.

\- Toma esto. - La chica le dio una palmada en la mejilla del rubio.

\- No tu toma esto. - El le devuelve el golpe.

* * *

\- Alexander, tu tiempo se acabó, continuaras mañana.

\- PERO MAESTRA, YA VOY A TERMINAR.

\- Lo siento, no presiento ningún cambio en la historia, sólo siento que tu madre idolatra a ese sujeto sin razón alguna.

\- Bien bien, pero apresúrate, la hora del frijol está cerca.

* * *

En la dimensión A 10, Heidi y Esther iban corriendo directo a una aerolínea, mientras los disparos y una multitud enfurecida de monstruos los perseguían.

\- LOS HUMANOS NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUÍ, SI MUEREN QUIZÁS, YA QUE SU CARNE SIRVE PARA EL ESTREÑIMIENTO.

\- ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? - Preguntó Heidi mientras ya llegaban a su destino.

\- No tengo idea, ahora importa correr. - Esther siguio a la castaña, cuando llegaron el monstruo estaba retirando su equipaje y se asustó al ver a esas presas que dejó escapar.

\- Oye tú - Heidi osó en señalar al monstruo que las aterró en el subterráneo. - Tu nos enviaste aquí, odian a los humanos ¿Porqué nos trajiste aquí?

\- Conoce a los humanos. - Preguntó la cajera al monstruo, que estaba nervioso. - No, no los conozco.

\- Si nos conoces. - Agregó Esther, quién junto a Heidi frunció el ceño de enfado. - POR QUE NOS TRAJISTE AQUI

\- ¿Las trajo aquí? Eso es ilegal, todo ciudadano lo sabe. - Agregó la cajera.

\- No, no las traje, ni siquiera las conozco. - El monstruo estaba más nervioso.

\- Atención, caja 14, cuadrante G, los fugitivos de las horas 55: 99 están aquí. - La cajera acuso a todo el personal de seguridad sobre la ubicación de las dos niñas humanas, con su micrófono que avisa los horarios de vuelo.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO?! - Heidi se exasperó.

\- Ustedes son humanos, unos putos humanos, merecen la muerte. - Contesto calmada y serena la cajera. - Y usted no se vaya señor. - Mencionó de nuevo al ver como el otro monstruo se retiraba lentamente. - Tiene antecedentes de cruzar la frontera ilegalmente para conseguir carne humana, aunque se disfrace lo reconozco.

El monstruo se saca el bigote. - Bien... me descubrieron... - al parecer rendirse, pero saca un maletín sorpresa. - ¡QUIETOS NADIE SE MUEVA EN ESE MALETÍN HAY BOMBAS DEL MUNDO HUMANO, SI ME DEJAN IR NO LAS HARÉ ESTALLAR!

\- Ahhh. - Dice Heidi de forma asertiva. - Por eso no encontrábamos ninguna bomba.

\- Y por eso mi rastreador la identificó cerca de Usted. - Agregó Esther.

\- Esther, no es buen momento de hacer bromas, ahora vamos a morir.

* * *

Bradley y esa chica espeluznante seguían peleando en el cielo, pero eran varias cachetada de ira y vuelta. Mientras Kevin desataba a los cuatro rehénes.

\- Tu para. - La chica vuelve a darle una cachetada.

\- No, tu para. - Bradley le devuelve la bofetada.- Pero ya no quiero seguir con eso, así que la apartaré con mi super duper viento de bayas y mentas. - Bradley tirá un nuevo super poder que no había experimentado pero al hacerlo abre un agujero dimensional... curiosamente de la dimensión A 10... específicamente en la aerolínea 14... el agujero absorbió el maletín de bombas y se abrió otro agujero dimensional, y allí fue donde fue a parar el maletín de bombas, nadie sabe a donde fue...

En la puerta de entrada del motel los chicos nerds del Club de Ciencia de California estaban enfurecidos.

\- Ellas no van a aceptar. - Bufó uno.

\- Es verdad... bueno... al menos nos desharemos de malos recuerdo. - El líder sacó el control de las bombas para hacerlas estallar.

\- Me encanta esa manera de extorsión . -Dijo el tercero.

Cuando presionó el botón, nunca vieron venir que un agujero dimensional se abriría de la nada con el maletín y las bombas que debían estar expandidas por todo el motel estaban juntas en un mismo lugar.

\- ¿Ese no es un agujero dimensional? GENIAL - Dijo el último.

Pero el líder reconoció el sonido de preexplosión y a las bombas cuando abrió el maletín. - ... No me jo- No terminó ya que las bombas explotaron.

* * *

\- Pero que mierda pasa... - Kevin levanta la mirada al cielo al ver los agujeros dimensionales.

\- No lo sé amigo. - Mientras Bradley respondía los tres nerds salieron volando como el Equipo Rocket, y lastimosamente nadie los vio volar - Pero es un buen Deux Ex Machina que nos salva el día.

 **NOTA. Deux Ex Machina Es un evento que sale de la nada para salvaguardar la situación, aquí en este fic se promete no abusar demasiado de ese recurso.**

\- Oye gracias. - Clyde agradecía a Kevin por desatarlo pero el semichino interrumpió. - No lo hago por ti... - No pudo terminar la frase ya que estaba demasiado concentrado.

\- YA... NO... QUIERO PERDER... MI TIEMPO... - Agregó la chica.

\- Bradley... quizás sea un robot, DESTRÚYELA. - Kevin lo animó.

\- No puedo, tiene una forma de dama, ella vomita, NO PUEDO HACERLE DAÑO A UNA DAMA, VA CONTRA MIS PRINCIPIOS.

\- Biggle, ¡ESO ES ALGO SEXISTA! - Mencionó Red. - Sólo mata a la puta para terminar con todo.

\- Voy a eliminarte... Sally Turner... - El robot erróneamente confunde a red con ella baja al suelo y la toma del cuello, pensando en estrangularla.

Kevin se desespera al ver a su amada en problemas,no le importa si era más débil que ella, con su terquedad y su carácter impulsivo se lanza alrobot.

\- Aléjate de ella ALÉJATE DE ELLA. - Kevin comenzó a tirar de cabello y con toda la fuerza acumulada de su furia le dio un buen golpe, deformando la cara de la fémina.

El chico Stoley se sorprende al ver circuítos en su rostro, y tener una esencia similar a la sangre en su puño, pero no era sangre.

\- Es... AZUL... ¿T.I.B.E.T? Prometiste ayudarnos... como sea... estamos bajo protección ... protección "restringida"- Sally menciona ese detalle, antes de que el semichino pueda reaccionar la chica le da un buen golpe en la cara, noqueándolo del todo y haciendo que Stoley sangre y colapse al suelo.

Todos se quedan petrificados al ver esa brutal escena, Pip quien no había dicho nada tuvo más miedo, Clyde tiene el alma en la punta de sus dedos, y sus dedos posan sobre su boca totalmente abierta, Powder, quien se mantuvo indiferente todo el tiempo abrió sus ojos de manera suspensiva, y Red... ella no evitó en llorar y acercarse a Stoley para abrazar su cuerpo, como una forma de protección.

\- Kev... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ya te dije que no me gustabas tonto... entonces por qué.. - Red no pudo continuar susurrando por culpa de aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban salir.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - Sally se levantó de su lugar. - TU LE GUSTAS, ESO NO LO ELIGE CUALQUIERA. - La pelirroja Turner estaba enojada y lo único que deseaba era destrozar a ese enemigo faltante. Bradley se le adelantó, tomó al robot e intentó congelarlo más para que no haga más daño, pero el robot se volvió a activar.

\- ESTÁN... MUERTOS... - Los ojos del robot se iluminaron, iba a lanzar un láser destructor pero Biggle lanza su viento refrescante para congelar al ser mecanizado, no era suficiente, lo que nadie se esperaba es que el robot se apague automáticamente y caiga al suelo con el adicional sonido pesado y obsoleto que mantenía.

\- Alguien desactivó esa cosa. - Kevin como si nada vuelve a levantarse, y todos se sorprenden y se alegran al verlo a salvo.

\- ¡KEVIN ESTÁS BIEN! - Red se contentó demasiado y se acercó al chico. - Nadie jamás pudo hacer algo así por mi. - Kevin la miro con ternura y Red tenía los ojos brillantes al verlo con vida.

\- Por ti siempre cualquier cosa... -Kevin no evitaba tener esa mirada perdida ante esa chica que lo hacía girar y volar en su mente de distintas maneras. Nada dura para siempre, y Red tampoco, ella rápidamente se retiro de su frente para ir directo al castaño.

\- Clyde... - La pelirroja comentó preocupada. - Menos mal estas bien. - Red lo abrazo y seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Emm... Emmm - Clyde no sabía que decir, se sentía incómodo, acto seguido Red se volteó para notar esa incomodidad.

\- ¿Eh?... Oh... - Red rompe el abrazo que le dio al castaño y se retira avergonzada sin saber que más decir.

\- Bueno yo... este... verás... - Clyde intentó arreglar las cosas, pero Kevin estaban serio.

\- Mejor habla con él otro día. - Sugirió Sally, y el castaño le tomó la palabra, retirándose del lugar.

\- Buen trabajo Brad, buen trabajo Kev, hoy dieron lo mejor de ustedes. - Sally se les acercó dándoles una pequeña mano a ambos que estaban exhaustos.

\- Estoy semidesnudo, tengo frió y tengo sueño. - Se quejó Kevin.

\- Yo también tengo sueño, y dentro de media hora iremos a esa exposición. - Dijo Bradley. - Por cierto. - Agregó Kevin. - ¿Por qué sigues aquí Pip?

\- Oh ¿Yo?... Bueno quería ver si algún día de estos podríamos reunirnos para charlar sobre este día.

\- Bueno yo te aviso, compañero, adiós. - Kevin le da un empujón al inglés para que se vaya. - No quiero recordar este día. - Murmura lo más bajo que puede.

\- Pues yo sí lo quiero recordar, en este día han demostrado que ustedes pueden ser fuertes siempre y cuando se lo propongan, que ustedes pueden salir adelante con o sin motivación alguna, que ustedes son independientes y se hacen valer por ustedes mismos.

\- Mi Polvito. - Kevin castellanizó su apodo. - Eso es gay, estamos bien como somos ahora, tenemos mucho tiempo para poder madurar.

\- Powder.. bueno siempre te doy la razón pero esta es la excepción, todo a su debido tiempo. - Bradley se levanta y decide dormir un cuarto de hora para recuperar energías.

* * *

\- No entiendo que pasó, EXPLÍQUEMELO DE NUEVO. - En la dimensión A 10 el gerente monstruo de esa aerolínea esta enfurecido.

\- Señor... el día de hoy ingresaron dos humanos pequeños, irrumpieron la paz y se escaparon cuando de la nada se abrió un agujero dimensional.

\- ¿POR DONDE ESCAPARON? - Preguntó le gerente monstruo.

\- Por el agujero dimensional señor.

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO SIGUIERON?

\- Porque se cerró el agujero señor.

\- A ver... a ver... explíquemelo de nuevo..

Este bucle no acabará, vayamos al resto de esta historia...

* * *

Hoy fue un gran día, el museo abrió y todos fueron a la exposición de artes para hacer su composición escrita, gracias a las noticias locales se enteraron que el club de ciencias iba a estar cerrado por tiempo indefinido, por la muerte misteriosa de sus integrantes, todos aprendieron una lección, de una manera u otra.

Durante la exposición Heidi notó que su prima no estaba presente, en el tiempo de receso la comenzó a buscar, y la encontró en la alcoba del lugar, mirando las estrellas.

\- Hola. - Heidi saludó a su prima.

\- Hola. - Sally le respondió de la misma manera.

\- Hoy fue... un día extraño para mí... - Heidi todavía seguía pensando y reflexionando su actitud. - Lo pensé más de dos veces y creo que Lisa Berguer merece una oportunidad... y una disculpa.

\- ¿En serio? Que bueno que te des cuenta y estés emocionada por hacerlo. - Sally respondió optimista a la afirmación de la castaña.

\- Bueno... que crees que debo hacer ahora... - Heidi a veces se sentía confundida. - Siento que cada acción que tome... ya sea la más pequeña o la más grande dejará una secuela profunda, quizás nadie lo note o pueden que sí y terminen por odiarme todo el mundo, siempre doy lo mejor de mí para todos, pero no espero el alago de alguien más, solo quiero mejorar el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? - Sally arqueó una ceja por curiosidad. - Porque tu también quieres mejorar el mundo como yo... aunque no lo admites abiertamente.

\- Heidi... hoy día... no aprendí nada... y quizás no aprenda nada más... en todos los futuros días que estén por llegar... lo que me alegra de esto es que tanto como los chicos y tu como Esther hayan aprendido algo... y pueda formar parte de ello... eso.. me alegra...

Heidi insistió. - Pero ¿No has buscado la manera de querer cambiar algo de ti? como dejar de ser algo antisocial o algo parecido... Quisiera saber eso ya que tu siempre te muestras como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

Sally soltó una risa divertida. - Bueno ¿Quieres saber que hago cuando tengo un día terriblemente malo? - Heidi profundiza su mirada como muestra de interés. - Me imagino a mi hijo en el futuro, hablándole a los chicos de su clase sobre mi y sobre este día, es preparado y gracioso, y le cuenta a la gente esta historia y como todos los futuros problemas que tengamos se resolverá al final, y cuando pienso en eso, pienso que todo esto se va a resolver, y valdrá la pena ¿Si no cómo ÉL podría contar esa historia?

Heidi no quiso decir nada, pero no lo pudo evitar, era demasiado triste ... - ¿ÉL?... Powder... pero es falso...

\- Si ya sé... - Powder comienza a mirar por distintos lados. - pero me hace sentir un poco mejor...

 **Bueno, disculpen la demora, pero venía con doble capítulo, ya que deseaba terminar este arco. Para los distraídos que no se dieron cuenta con el final sabrán que Alexander jamás existió y todo fue inversión de Sally; sobre este personaje, se sabrá más tarde su motivación y su pasado, pero es muy temprano para contar ello, cualquier sugerencia o crítica la pueden dejar en los reviews :), ahora algunas curiosidades que deben saber para el próximo capítulo.**

 **\- Se explorará un poco más el pasado de Bradley.**

 **\- Kevin se desarrollará como personaje y sobretodo desarrollará su relación con Red y con Clyde (Haciendo referencias a Stolovan XD)**

 **\- Si o si estarán Jenny y Lola en el próximo episodio, originalmente iban a estar aquí pero iba a sobrecargar la historia.**

 **\- Se hará una parodia a las películas: El día de la Marmota y Feliz día de tu Muerte.**

 **\- El siguiente capítulo se llamará El Día de las Vacas.**

 **\- Poco a poco se insertarán a los personajes secundarios de este loco show, cualquier personaje que quieran que aparezcan pueden dejarlo en el review.**

 **\- No rompo mis promesas, si o si los personaje secundarios OCS mueren, las chicas de sexto murieron y los nerd de ciencia también ;).**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la próxima publicación.**

* * *

Regresando a South Park, Kevin estaba motivado, se encerró a su habitación y comenzó a investigar sobre los agujeros dimensionales y la posibilidad de vida, sacó su telescopio por si atrapaba un agujero dimensional espacial por allí, Esther no evitó en espiarlo y suspiró de alivio al ver como su hermano se esforzaba en lo que hacía, decidió ser más tolerante con él. Ella seguía preocupada por Bradley ya que se enteró que unas chicas de sexto lo buscaban a él... a él y a esa chica que lo acompaña. Por cierto ella que su hermano mencionó que el rubio era bastante "único" en su especie... tenía esa sensación de dejar escapar algo, ya que Kevin lo mencionó con un tono demasiado literal y serio.

Sally no sabía nada de su tutora y del equipo que la resguarda desde hace días, sabe que no debe preocuparse, pero ni si quiera recibió unas llamadas o mensajes de parte de ellos, pero lo más preocupante era no haber consumido adecuadamente su medicina, por lo que no evitaba ver pequeños pavos reales bebés con voz de ardilla.

\- Bueno... - La pelirroja Turner estuvo sosteniendo el teléfono por horas y timbrando al de su tutora pero nunca respondió a esas 57 llamadas perdidas. - Ahora será a mi modo. - Después de eso sale de su habitación, no parecía desesperada o asustada, sin la asistencia de sus colegas ella debía proteger por su cuenta a sus amigos más cercanos, pero a la vez protegiendo su posición y su rol, sobretodo su "directiva"; una misión que SI o SI debe cumplirse sobre todas las cosas.

En la casa Biggle, Braldey andaba por su propia casa más nervioso que nunca, siendo más torpe de lo casual, en especial cuando entró en la cocina escuchó por la radio local que murieron 8 chicas en el motel donde se hospedaban y tres chicos por causa de una explosión que nadie pudo escuchar.

\- Entonce, señora Dollceto ¿Eso significa que no existe la sensibilidad entre sus inquilinos?

\- Emmm bueno... no sé... es un motel por favor... a nadie le importa lo que sucede al exterior... - La señora Dollceto respondía de forma instantánea para librarse de la entrevista.

\- Eso es mentira. - Interfirió una voz muy aguda.

\- ¿Es su hija? - Preguntó el locutor.

\- Emm ¿Si?... - Respondió la señora que tenía la propiedad del motel.

\- La estructura de este motel estaba planificada para ser un lugar de tranquilidad y de refugio en caso de un bombardeo, las habitaciones están hechas de los mismos materiales de un bunker... por eso nadie pudo escuchar nada, y no evitamos que se cometiera 10 homicidios seguidos. - La niña supo dar una respuesta eficaz.

\- ¿DIEZ HOMICIDIOS SEGUIDOS? - Bradley elevó la voz al escuchar la radio.

\- Si, las chicas estuvieron tan congeladas que su propios huesos no aguantaron el frío, los resultados de la autopsia mencionan que murieron después de 15 minutos de ser congeladas, es muy triste... sus familiares deben estar tristes, les haremos saber más cosas...

\- ¿FAMILIARES?... ¡ELLAS ERAN ROBOTS! LOS ROBOTS NO TIENEN FAMILIAS. ¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO DOCTOR GARCÍA?

\- ¿Pasa algo cielo? - Preguntó su mamá.

\- No mami no pasa nada.. Ajajaja...jaja... - Bradley no evitó reír nerviosamente, pero mantuvo y siguió escuchando...

\- Para cualquier información llamen al siguiente número que se escuchará a continuación.

El rubio Biggle saca su bolígrafo e intenta buscar más respuesta por su cuenta.

* * *

\- Tendrá razones para desactivar su unidad en plena ejecución.

\- Si... tuve razones... ella se dio cuenta.. cuando apareció la sangre azul.

\- Sally Turner, es sólo otro peón que puso la CIA para inspeccionar South Park, nada más, nuestra meta principal es encontrar al último de sangre imperial.

\- Detuve mi ejecución porque una unidad tomó el ADN de ese niño con rasgos orientales... y los resultados con el ADN imperial coinciden... además mandamos a una moscabot a inspeccionar su casa y tiene bajo su poder una reliquia nacional, al parecer su padre le obsequió eso para su cumpleaños.

\- La piedra en nuestro camino es esa mocosa, ya que ella sugirió mandar protección a sus dos amigos.

\- Encárgate de investigar a Kevin Stoley... Yo me encargaré de esos dos... - Mencionó ese ser anónimo, mientras sostenía las fotos del chico Biggle y la pelirroja Turner... - El Hittler gigante... está a punto de despertar...


End file.
